Assunto Casual
by Danny Bonasera Taylor
Summary: Mac e Stella estão juntos a um bom tempo, mas Stella tem uma noticia para dar ao Mac. Qual será essa notícia que ela dará a ele ? Será boa ou ruim?
1. A Grande Descoberta

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 07:30 A.M

Stella entrou na sala de Mac e a porta de vidro fechou atrás dela. Ela passou direto para a mesa, inclinando suas mãos sobre o ex-fuzileiro, que estava sentado olhando para ela confuso.

Stella:Me dê sua gravata! - Stella exigiu, olhando no olho de Mac.

Quando Mac continuou a observá-la em choque, ela encostou uma mão em sua direção, ordenando:

Stella:Tire agora, Mac!

Lentamente, ele levantou as mãos, puxando o nó para soltar sua gravata levantando-a sobre a sua cabeça e colocando em sua mão estendida. Seus dedos selados sobre o material, levando-se dele e a segurando perto do seu quadril. Stella levantou-se reta, sua postura confiante quando ela colocou a mão segurando a gravata em seu quadril, instruindo sem recuar em sua expressão.

Stella: Tire a camisa! - Mac tossiu,claramente surpreso por seu comando.

Mac: O quê? Você não está exagerando?

Stella: Eu não estou brincando, Mac! - Alertou ela, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça, mantendo contato visual com seu chefe.

Ela fez seu caminho em torno da mesa quando ele se recusou a retirar em seu escritório, tornando-se muito consciente de funcionários assistindo em diversão através das paredes de vidro. Ele amaldiçooou o dia em que ele sempre quis ter um laboratório mais moderno. Stella agarrou seu pulso, com força o arrastando até seus pés. Ela fez um trabalho rápido com os botões tirando a sua camisa, mostrando o seu peitoral, e o segurando com sua gravata, deixando-o efetivamente semi-nu na frente de todos os funcionários do laboratório. Ele corou, se queixando, silenciosamente para que ninguém pudesse escutar.

Mac: Stella, por favor, devolva a minha camisa eu estou pedindo a você. Eu poderia fazer de uma forma desagradável.

Stella: Você vai ficar envergonhado, Mac? - Stella brincou.

Stella: Não há necessidade de ficar envergonhado na minha frente. Eu já vi você com muito menos. - Ela lhe deu uma piscada atrevida, saindo de seu escritório, deixando-o ali impotente.

Danny entrou depois daquele momento, com as sombrancelhas levantadas.

Danny: Nossa Mac, alguma tecnologia me disse que Stella estava despindo você, eu realmente não acredito apesar de tudo ser possível.

Mac:Cale a boca, Danny! - Mac resmungou, sem saber o que fazer para continuar a trabalhar como se nada estivesse acontecido, ou esperar anciosamente para o retorno de Stella.

Ele se virou, fingindo que estava olhando alguns arquivos que estavam com ele. Danny abriu um enorme sorriso, quando leu o que estava escrito com caneta marcadora preta "PROPRIEDADES DE BONASERA" nas costas de Mac.

Danny: Talvez você não devesse deixar as pessoas verem que você foi marcado. - Ele acenou para a área marcada, quando Mac se virou questionando o que ele queria dizer.

Mac torceu o pescoço, manipulando sua coluna para que ele pudesse ler o escrito. Danny ficou surpreso ao ver o olhar de diversão no rosto do chefe e da reação esperada que ele estava antecipando.

Mac: Essa mulher vai ser o meu fim!

Escritório de Stella Bonasera, 08:00 P.M

Stella volta para o seu escritório e começa a ler uns arquivos que precisavam ser revisados. Nessa hora, Lindsay entra.

Lindsay: Oi, Stella.

Stella: Oi, Linds.

Lindsay: Fiquei sabendo o que você fez no escritório do Mac.

Stella: Eu disse à ele, para não vim de gravata na sexta-feira. Ele esqueceu e veio com ela. - disse Stella rindo.

Lindsay: Passei ali, tinha uns funcionários comentando. Eu tive que mandar eles irem trabalhar. Com tanta coisa para fazer e, eles falando da vida do chefe. - disse Lindsay

Stella: Não tem coisa melhor do que falar da vida do chefe. - disse Stella e começou a rir.

Lindsay:Stella, todos nós sabemos do seu relacionamento com o Mac, menos um. - disse Lindsay.

Stella: Deixa eu adivinhar. O Danny, certo?

Lindsay: Ele mesmo. Não sei o que ele faz, mas não presta atenção. Até o Flack já descobriu o relacionamento de vocês.

Stella:Verdade. O Sheldon, Adam, Don e Sid sabem menos o Danny.

Lindsay:Bom, o papo está bom. Mas tenho uns relatórios para terminar. Já vou indo, Stell. E vê se cuida bem do nosso chefe.

Stella:Tá bom. Eu cuidarei sempre dele.

Lindsay: Eu sei que vai.

Lindsay sai da sala de Stella e vai terminar uns relatórios. Stella lê uns relatórios e, depois volta para a sala de Mac.

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 09:00 P.M

Stella volta para o escritório de Mac, com uma luz azul na mão. Ela atirou em Mac, dizendo-lhe severamente:

Stella: Nós concordamos que a sexta-feira é seu dia casual. Se você acha que eu sou uma cruz, agora você vai ter um novo significado para a palavra se você vier de gravata na próxima semana.

Danny:Stella, você tem um homem para cada noite? - Danny perguntou, fingindo interesse sério e lutando para manter uma cara séria.

Stella: Apenas aqueles que planejo manter. - Stella respondeu, sem vacilar por um segundo.

Ela compartilhou um sorriso com Mac quando ele escolheu uma nova camisa, grato pela roupa novamente.

Danny:Espera! - Danny olhou para eles, seu foco estava mudando.

Danny: Vocês? Sério? Oficialmente? - A medida que acenou com a cabeça mútua, Danny exclamou:

Danny: Eu sabia que vocês estavam juntos! Espere até os outros ouvirem sobre isso!

Mac colocou a mão no ombro de Danny e disse:

Mac: Meu amigo Danny, eles já sabem! - disse Mac rindo.

Danny: Porque eu sou o último a saber das coisas?

Stella: Danny, você é o mais devagar, até o Flack já sabe que estamos juntos.

Danny: Não acredito que o Flack descobriu primeiro que eu! Mas tudo bem, eu quero parabenizá-los e que sejam muito felizes.

Danny deu um abraço em Mac e um beijo na bochecha de Stella, depois saiu da sala do chefe deixando os dois a sós.

Mac deu um abraço em Stella e um beijo muito apaixonado e disse:

Mac: Gostei do que você fez comigo, tirando que todos os funcionários do laboratório viram isso. Mas eu não me importo, o que realmente me importa é o meu amor por você. - disse Mac dando mais um beijo em Stella.

Stella: Eu amo você, Mac. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Mac:Eu também amo você, Stell. Eu não me vejo sem você.

E mais um beijo.

Stella: Amor, você viu a cara do Danny? Foi muito engraçada, como se ele já desconfiasse, mas queria ter a certeza de que estávamos juntos.

Mac: Agora ele tem certeza de que estamos juntos e que nos amamos muito. - disse Mac sentando em sua cadeira e colocando Stella em seu colo.

Stella: Mac, o que você acha de jantarmos hoje na minha casa? - disse Stella colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Mac.

Mac: Claro. Pode ser às 21:00 hs?

Stella: Sim. Você terá uma surpresa. - disse Stella dando um beijo em Mac.

Depois de mais um beijo apaixonado, voltaram ao trabalho para saírem mais cedo.

Escritório de Stella Bonasera, 10:00 P.M

Stella voltou para a sua sala para que terminasse os relatórios que estavam pendentes. Começou a fazê-los, quando avistou Lindsay.

Stella abriu a porta de vidro e chamou a amiga.

Stella: Lindsay! - chamou Stella.

Lindsay: Me chamou, Stella?

Stella: Sim.

Lindsay: Qual é a novidade?

Stella: Depois de um tempo, Danny descobriu que nós estamos juntos.

Lindsay: Até que enfim. Já passava da hora. - disse Lindsay rindo.

Stella: Eu convidei o Mac para jantar comigo. E eu disse que ele ia ter uma surpresa.

Lindsay: Imagino o que seja. Já que fez ele ficar semi-nu no escritório, não duvido de mais nada. - disse rindo de Stella.

Stella:Linds, só vai ser um simples jantar.

Lindsay: Sei. Vindo de vocês dois, é claro que vai ter mais coisas.

Nessa hora, Danny entra na sala de Stella.

Danny:Olá, meninas.

Lindsay e Stella: Olá.

Danny: Bom, eu vim para cá porque os meninos marcaram aqui.

Stella: Muito bonito! E porque não marcaram na sala de descanso?

Danny: A sua sala é mais interessante.

Stella:Seja o que for que estejam planejando, estou dispensando.

Linsay: O que vai aprontar, Danny Messer?

Danny:Nada.

Nessa hora, os meninos chegam (Flack, Sheldon e Adam).

Danny: Bom, eles chegaram.

Stella: Oi, meninos.

Flack, Sheldon e Adam: Oi.

Stella: Pode me dizer, porque vocês não marcaram na sala de descanso?

Flack: A sua sala é mais bonita.

Lindsay: E o porque de todo esse mistério?

Adam:Não podíamos falar antes, aliás quando passamos em frente a sala do Mac ele ficou com um olhar curioso "o que o Flack faz aqui, sem ter nenhum caso?"

E todos começaram a rir do Adam imitando o Mac.

Sheldon: Está vendo esse envolope?

Stella: Sim. O que tem nele?

Sheldon: Calma. Eu vou chegar lá. Nesse envelope, tem uma coisa que nós preparamos para vocês.

Sheldon entrega o envelope para Stella.

Flack:Pode abrir, Stell.

Stella abre o envelope e encontra fotos dela com Mac e fotos dela com toda a equipe.

Stella:Eu amei pessoal! Vocês ainda me matam do coração. - disse Stella e abraça todos eles.

Flack: Bom, eu estou saindo. Tenho que voltar para a delegacia. Tchau, Stella e felicidades para vocês dois.

Stella:Obrigada, Don. - e o abraça

Todos saem da sala de Stella para voltarem ao trabalho. Stella volta para os seus relatórios e vê Mac entrando na sua sala.

Stella: Hey, baby. - e o beija.

Mac: Oi, querida. Eu vi que o pessoal estava na sua sala. O que eles queriam?

Stella: Queriam me entregar uma coisa que fizeram para nós.

Mac: O que era? - pergunta Mac curioso.

Stella pegou o envolope e entregou para ele. Mac abriu o envelope e viu as fotos, ficou muito feliz com o que viu.

Mac: São maravilhosas. Muito lindas. - disse Mac se sentando.

Stella se senta e fica frente a frente com Mac.

Mac: Stella, eu vim te pedir uma coisa.

Stella: E o que o meu homem Taylor, quer?

Mac: Vim te convidar para almoçar comigo. Você quer?

Stella:Claro que sim, meu amor. - e segura a mão de Mac.

Stella se levanta e Mac segura a mão dela e, juntos vão para estacionamento entram no carro e vão para o restaurante.

Restaurante, 12:30 P.M

Os dois chegam ao restaurante, Mac estaciona o carro e abre a porta do carro para Stella sair e entram de mãos dadas no restaurante.

Mac e Stella sentam na mesa reservada, num lugar bem tranquilo para os dois e fazem os pedidos.

Mac: Sabe, Stella. Eu estava lembrando.

Stella: E do que a meu lindo estava lembrando?

Mac: De quando eu conheci você. Viramos melhores amigos e agora estamos juntos. - e beija a mão de Stella.

Stella: Também me lembro. São belas lembranças.

Mac: Lembra daquele nosso caso, da bala no cavalo. Foi nossa primeira discussão. - disse Mac.

Stella: Eu me lembro. Pois, já estava apaixonada por você.

Mac: Bom .. eu.. Você o quê? - pergunta Mac.

Stella:Eu disse que já estava apaixonada por você. - e fez carinho na mão de Mac.

Mac: Sabe quando eu me apaixonei por você?

Stella: Quando?

Mac: Naquele nosso caso, que você me salvou de ser esmagado por aquele recipiente enorme em movimento.

Stella: Meu coração, quase pulou para fora e minhas mãos soaram.

Mac:Mas agora estamos aqui, juntos e muito felizes.

Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, depois Mac pediu a conta e saíram do restaurante. Ficaram um pouco no Central Park e aproveitaram para namorar um pouquinho. Depois, voltaram para o laboratório e cada um foi para a sua sala fazer os relatórios.

Escritório de Stella Bonasera, 15:00 P.M

Stella entrou em sua sala e, começou a ler e revisar os relatórios, depois fez os outros que estavam pendentes.

Depois de um bom tempo, terminou os relatórios e foi para a sala de Mac.

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 18:30 P.M

Stella: Mac, aqui está os relatórios dos casos pendentes. Ainda precisa de mim?

Mac: Não, pode ir. Aproveite e fique bem bonita para o nosso encontro. Já estou terminando também e daqui passarei em casa e depois eu vou para a sua.

Stella:Hum. Fique bem bonito também, mas nada de gravata Sr. Taylor.

Mac: Ok, Sra. Bonasera nada de gravata.

Mac a abraçou por trás e lhe deu um beijo.

Stella:Até mais tarde, Mac.

Mac: Até Stell.

Stella saiu da sala de Mac e foi até o seu armário pegar suas coisas e, de lá ia para casa se arrumar para o encontro que tinha com Mac. Foi direto para o estacionamento, entrou em seu carro deu a partida e foi para o seu apartamento.

Mac ficou um tempo no laboratório pois tinha uns relatórios para terminar. Terminando os relatórios, Mac foi para o estacionamento entrou em seu carro e deu a partida, pois tinha que se arrumar para se encontrar com Stella que estaria esperando ele no apartamento dela.


	2. Uma Noite Mais Que Especial

Apartamento de Stella Bonasera, 19:00 P.M

Stella chegou em seu apartamento, entrou em seu quarto e escolheu uma roupa bem bonita. ficou escutando música por um bom tempo. Quando deu 19:30 foi tomar banho. Saindo do banheiro, foi se arrumar e vestiu a roupa que tinha escolhido: um vestido preto e um sapato alto da mesma cor. Logo depois fez a maquiagem, passou batom e se perfumou.

Apartamento de Mac Taylor, 20:00 P.M

Mac terminou seus relatórios e foi direto para casa tomar um banho. Chegando em seu apartamento, Mac deixou seu casaco perto da mesinha que tinha na sala e entrou em seu quarto. Foi direto para o guarda-roupa e escolheu sua roupa. Como havia prometido a Stella, nada de gravata. Tomou um belo banho, saindo do banheiro foi logo se arrumar. Vestiu uma camiseta branca social e uma calça jeans azul e um sapato preto social, depois se perfumou. No caminho para casa da Stella, Mac passou numa floricultura e comprou um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

Apartamento de Stella Bonasera, 21:00 P.M

Como Mac é pontual chegou no horário certo na casa de Stella, tocou a campainha e Stella foi atender.

Stella: Hey, Mac ! Você está um gato, sabia? - disse Stella e lhe deu um beijo.

Mac: Hey, Stell ! Eu trouxe esse buquê para você. E você também está linda. - disse Mac retribuindo o beijo.

Stella:Obrigada, são lindas. Entre. - diise Stella dando espaço para Mac entrar.

Cozinha de Stella Bonasera, 21:20 P.M

Stella:Deixe-Me ir na cozinha. Venha Mac, quer beber alguma coisa? Vinho ou Champanhe?

Mac: Um Champanhe.

Stella pegou duas taças e serviu o Champanhe para os dois.

Stella: Mac, como eu disse eu tenho uma surpresa para você. - disse Stella com aquele olhar malicioso.

Mac: Eu também tenho uma surpresa para você, Stell. Mas só vai saber depois do jantar.

Stella: Mac, eu vou ter que esperar até o final do jantar?

Mac: Sim. Eu sei que você vai adorar.

Sala de Stella Bonasera, 21:40 P.M

Enquanto Stella terminava o jantar, Mac colocava os pratos na mesa. Se sentaram um na frente do outro e começaram o jantar, jogando muita conversa fora, mas o único assunto proibido era sobre o " TRABALHO".Depois de um tempo, Stella colocou uma música e disse:

Stella: Venha Mac, dance comigo ! Eu sei que você quer, não tente fugir da tentação de colocar suas mãos em meu corpinho ! - disse Stella rindo.

Mac: Okay Stella, já que você insiste em dançar comigo. Mas vê se coloca uma música descente. - disse Mac.

Stella:Mac, está insinuando que eu não escuto música descente? - disse Stella colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Mac.

Mac:Não. É que eu quero aquela música para eu ficar grudadinho no seu corpo. - disse Mac com um sorriso malicioso.

Stella:Onde quer chegar, Sr. Taylor? - disse Stella o beijando.

Mac: Em lugar nenhum. Só estou escolhendo uma música.

Stella: Sei. Você acha que me engana, Mac?

Mac:Claro que não, dear !

Depois de um tempo dançando, Stella fez Mac sentar no sofá e se sentou no colo dele.

Stella: Mac a surpresa que te prometi está quase chegando !

Mac: O que você vai aprontar Stella?

Stella: Você saberá na hora, Taylor !

Mac: Stella, olha lá o que você vai fazer comigo !

Stella: Mac, do jeito que você é, tenho certeza que vai gostar.

Mac olhou para ela com aquele olhar que só ele sabe fazer e começou a rir. Stella saiu de cima do colo de Mac e vendou os olhos dele e começou a distribuir beijos em todo o seu rosto. Depois desabotoou a camisa dele e começou a beijar o seu peitoral definido. Em seguida pegou a mão dele e subiu para o seu quarto.

Quarto de Stella Bonasera, 22:00 P.M

Chegando lá, ela o jogou na cama e subiu em cima dele e continuou o caminho dos beijos.

Mac:Stella, essa era a surpresa?

Stella: Sim.

Mac: Pode continuar, estou adorando. - e a olhou salientemente.

Stella: Eu disse, que você ia adorar.

Mac: Quando você começou a ler mentes, Bonasera?

Stella: Quando você trouxe as suas roupas para cá. - e começou a rir.

Mac: Engraçadinha.

Stella: Mas é a verdade.

Stella: Mac, para te lembrar a minha tortura começa agora.

Mac: Stell, se for igual aquela vez que fiquei meia hora sendo torturado, estou dispensando.

Stella: Meu querido Mac, não vai ser igual aquela vez, você será mais torturado.

Mac: Stell, o que você tem em mente?

Stella: Você vai ver, meu amor.

Stella sai de cima de Mac e vai até seu guarda roupa, pega um par de algemas e amarra as mãos de Mac o deixando imóvel, depois tira a venda dos olhos dele.

Stella: Pronto! Agora que a minha tortura começa!

Mac: Stell, estou começando a ter medo de você!

Stella: Mac, você não precisa ter medo da sua namorada. - e dá um sorriso safado para ele.

Mac: Okay. Mas não esqueça que eu também tenho uma surpresa para você.

Stella: O que é Mac? Me conta, por favor.

Mac: Não. Só saberá depois.

Mac deu um beijo em Stella que começou a torturá-lo.

Stella colocou uma música para fazer Strip Tease para ele, fazendo Mac delirar. Começou tirando o vestido aos poucos bem lentamente só para ver a reação do seu amado. Depois pegou seu vestido e jogou em cima dele que ficou sem saber como reagir. Depois tirou o seus sapatos e jogou num canto qualquer do quarto. Mac nem piscava olhando para o belo corpo da detetive. Stella colocou uma música da Rihanna (Don't Stop The Music) e começou a dançar para ele.

Stella: Está gostando, baby?

Mac: Sim, querida. Estou amando tudo isso.

Stella voltou "ao seu palco de show" e continuou dançando para ele e olhando fixamente para ele e mandando beijos. Stella foi para cama e subiu em cima de Mac e começou a fazer carícias em todo o seu corpo e vendo um Mac Taylor com muito prazer.

Stella:Hum. Qual será a sensação que eu causo no Sr. Taylor quando chego perto dele? - disse Stella ao pé do ouvido de Mac.

Mac: Uma sensação muito boa, que faz eu me sentir o poderoso da sua cama. - disse Mac rindo.

Stella coloca a mão em cima do membro de Mac e começa a falar:

Stella: Agora sim, eu sei como eu faço você se sentir, Mac !

Mac: Stella, diz para mim que isso não é tortura?

Stella:Claro que é. Você acha que eu ia desperdiçar a chance de torturar o meu gostoso Mac Taylor?

Mac: Stella, você já sabe onde tudo isso vai dar.

Stella: Por isso mesmo, que estou fazendo isso. - e dá aquele sorriso malicioso.

Mac: Stell, o que você vai fazer?

Stella: Você vai ver, meu amor. - e dá um beijo nele.

Stella tirou as calças de Mac, deixando ele só com a sua boxer preta, e começa a dar beijinhos nele. Depois começa a beijar seu abdômen e ao mesmo tempo desceu sua mão e começou a alisar seu membro, arrancando sussurros do Mac. Nesse momento Stella sentou em seu membro ainda dentro da boxer e começou a beijá-lo novamente.

Mac: Stella, assim eu fico com mais desejo sabia?

Stella: Por isso mesmo, tenho que aproveitar que você está de algema ainda.

Mac: Isso não vale é trapaça!

Stella: Claro que não. Isso significa segurar o seu homem.

Para torturar ainda mais Mac, Stella tirou sua boxer e começou a dar beijinhos no membro dele, fazendo Mac fechar os olhos e virar para o lado. Então, Stella começou a fazer uma massagem saliente no membro de Mac, percebendo que Mac tinha começado a suar.

Stella: Como você está se sentindo, baby? - disse Stella sentando no membro de Mac novamente.

Mac: Eu estou bem, Stell. - disse Mac.

Stella:Tem certeza? Pelo que eu vi você está suando. - e dá aquele lindo sorriso.

Mac: É você que faz eu me sentir assim, sabia?

Stella:Sabia.

Dessa vez Stella distribui beijos no seu peitoral definido. E começa a passar a língua nos mamilos de Mac e sentindo que seu amado já estava um pouco úmido, Stella olha para ele e dá aquele sorriso. Mac a olha e pergunta:

Mac: Stell, pode me dizer quando você vai tirar essas algemas? - disse Mac quase sem ar.

Stella: Daqui a pouco eu tiro, honey. Tenha calma. Eu preciso te torturar mais um pouquinho.

Mac: Mais? Eu já jorrei meu líquido aqui de tanto prazer. Já faz 4hs essa tortura. Eu não aguento mais, Stell.

Stella:Só mais um pouquinho Mac, e eu prometo te soltar.

Mac: Tá bom, Stella.

Quando Stella percebeu, Mac estava bastante excitado e já tinha jorrado um pouco do seu líquido, e vendo que Mac não ia aguentar mais disse para ele com aquele sorriso.

Stella: Mac chegou a hora. Agora sim, vou tirar as suas algemas mas com uma condição.

Mac: Qual?

Stella: Você terá qu dizer que eu sou sua, e que me ama.

E foi o que Mac Taylor fez.

Mac: Você é minha Stella Bonasera, e eu te amo.

Stella: Mac, fala mais alto eu não escutei.

Mac: VOCÊ É MINHA STELLA BONASERA, E EU TE AMO !

Ouvindo isso, Stella deu um beijo quente nele e tirou as algemas. E então começaram o que estavam esperando a 4hs por causa da tortura da Stella.

Stella: Vamos lá, baby. Me possua agora ! Eu quero que você faça amor comigo.

Então Mac deitou em cima de Stella e desabotoou o seu sutiã e com uma mão massageava um e o outro ele passava a língua, fazendo movimentos circulares e depois começou a chupar tirando sussurros de Stella que estava gostando muito daquilo. Ficou um bom tempo chupando seus seios, quando terminou com os seios Mac foi dando beijos em todo o seu corpo até chegar onde ele queria. Chegando em sua calcinha, ele passou a mão em seu centro por cima da mesma, que estava bastante úmida, e deu beijos por cima da calcinha, fazendo Stella segurar os lençóis com bastante força. Depois disso, Mac tirou a calcinha de Stella com a boca, e ouviu a respiração dela cansada. Chegando no seu centro, Mac deu uns beijos e percebendo a cara de Stella, resolveu torturar mais um pouquinho. Começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua, ouvindo suspiros de Stella e sentiu também ela segurando a sua cabeça com força, fazendo ele fazer os movimentos mais rápidos.

Stella: Maaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccc cccccc ... Continue, não pare agora ! - e segurou os cabelos do amado e em seguida fechou os olhos de tanto prazer que estava sentindo.

Quando menos esperava, Mac colocou dois dedos dentro de Stella fazendo ela se contorcer inteira e dar um grito de prazer. Fez movimentos mais rápidos com os dedos, fazendo Stella gozar nos dedos de Mac. E ao mesmo tempo ele fazia movimentos circulares com a língua no centro de Stella fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. Depois de umas 2hs Stella gozou de novo, olhou para Mac e disse:

Stella: Mac, eu quero você dentro de mim ! Eu não aguento mais esperar, por favor. Me penetre de uma vez, não dá para esperar !

Mac tirou os dedos de dentro dela e fez o que Stella tinha pedido. Mac penetrou devagarzinho, colocando um pouquinho e depois tirava, assim subsecivamente.

Stella:Mac, me penetra de uma vez. Eu não aguento mais.

Mac: Está gostando disso, Bonasera? Eu sei que está, já que você está suando que nem eu naquela hora.

Stella: Eu estou amando demais, mas por favor me possua logo !

Mac: Só se você falar que eu sou o único que faz você sentir prazer !

Stella: Mac Taylor, você é o único que me faz sentir prazer!

Mac: Stella eu não ouvi, fale de novo.

Stella: MAC TAYLOR, VOCÊ É O ÚNICO QUE ME FAZ SENTIR PRAZER !

Mac: Agora sim, eu ouvi. Vai começar o show, baby.

Mac deitou em cima de Stella e começou a penetrá-la devagar para não machucá-la. Quando ele pensa que está devagar, está mais rápido do que ele podia imaginar. Então ele se deitou, fazendo Stella sentar em seu colo e com as mãos em seus quadris, deixou a detetive no comando. Stella puxou Mac para que ele se sentasse e continuaram o seu ato, dessa vez Mac ficou no comando e Stella colocou as mãos em torno do seu pescoço e cavalgava sem parar. Mac se deitou de lado e colocou Stella em sua frente e a penetrou mais uma vez e ao mesmo tempo beijou o seu pescoço. Depois de horas fazendo amor, chegaram ao clímax juntos. Mac puxou Stella para junto do seu peito nu e começou a fazer carinhos no seus cachos.


	3. Papai Mac Taylor

Então Stella se lembrou do que Mac tinha dito anteriormente.

Stella: Mac, você lembra que tinha uma surpresa para mim?

Mac: Sim, eu me lembro. Vou buscar agora, está lá fora na minha jaqueta.

Mac veste a cueca e vai até a sala buscar a surpresa de Stella. Quando ele volta para o quarto, ele vê que Stella está olhando para a porta com os olhos brilhando. Então ele entra no quarto, se senta na cama e Stella faz o mesmo.

Mac: Stell, você está bem?

Stella: Sim, Mac. Estou muito feliz.

Mac segurou a mão de Stella, olhou nos olhos verdes dela, e ela olhou nos olhos azuis dele. Então ele disse:

Mac: Stella, eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer. - disse Mac segurando a mão de Stella.

Stella: O que é Mac?

Mac se levantou e disse:

Mac: Stella Bonasera, você aceita se casar comigo?

Stella:Claro que eu aceito, meu amor. - e beija Mac apaixonadamente.

Mac:O que você acha daqui uns 3 meses?

Stella:Perfeito. Para mim está tudo bem.

E mais um beijo apaixonado.

Fazem muitas juras de amor, se declaram e namoram. Depois de um tempo, adormecem.

Laboratório Criminal, 07:30 A.M

Estavam todos no laboratório, então Stella entra na sala de Mac e ele estava de costa, olhando para o outro lado do vidro . Ela entra e o abraça por trás:

Stella: Bom Dia, meu amor !

Mac: Bom Dia ! - Mac vira e beija Stella.

Stella: Vim ver como você está.

Mac: Agora estou melhor. - Abraçando Stella.

Stella: Deixe-Me fazer aqueles relatórios que eu amo fazer. - disse Stella rindo.

Mac: Fica só mais um pouquinho. - Segurando o braço de Stella.

Stella: Por você eu fico. - e deu um beijo em Mac.

Então Mac sentou na sua cadeira e colocou Stella no seu colo e ficaram olhando para a cidade, até que Stella falou:

Stella: Mac Taylor, porque sentar no seu colo é tão bom?

Mac: Eu não sei baby. Mas sei o que vamos fazer!

Stella: Hum. E o que é?

Mac: Namorar mais um pouquinho.

Stella: Só um pouquinho, tenho uns relatórios para terminar.

Namoraram alguns minutos, então Stella se levantou:

Stella:Mac estou indo fazer meus relatórios, depois vai na minha sala. - e manda um beijo para ele.

Mac:Olha que eu vou, viu? - e sorriu para ela.

Stella: Pode ir, gatão.

Enquanto Stella fazia seus relatórios, Danny e Lindsay estavam na cena do crime. Só havia acontecido um assassinato. Então Mac passa na sala de Stella para chamá-la para almoçar.

Mac: Posso entrar?

Stella: Você sabe que sim.

Mac: Vamos almoçar?

Stella: Sim, vamos.

12:00 P.M

Sairam do laboratório de mãos dadas e foram almoçar. Mac abriu a porta do carro para que Stella pudesse entrar. Foram conversando no caminho, como sempre fazem, e naquele momento o celular de Stella toca.

Stella: Bonasera.

DR: Aqui é a Dra. Wright, eu liguei para dizer que a sua consulta é hoje.

Stella: Tá bom. Que horas?

DR: 17:00 hs.

Stella: Estarei lá.

Stella desliga o celular, e Mac olha para ela:

Mac: Quem era?

Stella: Era a médica, tenho uma consulta hoje.

Mac: Está tudo bem?

Stella: Está sim. Mac?

Mac: Hum !

Stella: Não sei como te dizer isso.

Mac: Pode falar, estou ouvindo. Não tenha medo.

Stella: 2 dias atrás eu estava sentindo uns enjoos constantemente, qualquer coisa me deixava enjoada. Como se fosse sintomas de gravidez. Eu fiz o exame e deu positivo. - disse Stella com medo da resposta de Mac.

Mac estaciona o carro, Stella entrega o resultado do exame para ele, que a olha:

Stella: Mac, eu estou grávida ! - disse Stella e olha para Mac com um olhar tenso.

Mac olha para Stella, e dá aquele sorriso quando vê o resultado do exame.

Mac: Essa é a melhor notícia que você podia me dar. Estou muito feliz com essa notícia, amor. - e segurou sua mão, e com a outra mão fez carinho na barriga de Stella.

Stella: Fiquei com medo de falar, pensei que você ia ficar bravo comigo. - disse Stella com os olhos marejados.

Mac: Porque eu ficaria bravo, meu amor?

Stella: Eu pensei que você não queria ter filhos.

Mac:Eu sempre quis ser pai, mas só se fosse com você. Isso significa que você está carregando o fruto do nosso amor. - e dá um beijo apaixonado nela.

Stella: Mac, você é o melhor homem do mundo. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Stella, eu tenho um pedido a te fazer. - e segura a mão dela.

Stella: Pode pedir o que quiser, amor. - e olha dentro dos olhos de Mac, e beija a sua mão.

Mac: Você aceita morar comigo?

Stella: Claro que eu aceito, hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida.

Mac: E o meu também.

E se beijam apaixonadamente. Mac e Stella saem do carro com as mão entrelaçadas e vão almoçar.

Restaurante, 12:40 P.M

Chegando ao restaurante, Mac pede a comida favorita de Stella e começam a conversar.

Mac: Stell, eu estou muito feliz. - e segura a mão dela.

Stella: Também estou muito feliz, amor

Mac: Eu te amo.

Stella: Eu também te amo.

Mac: Eu prometo que cuidarei muito bem de vocês. - e beija a mão de Stella.

Stella: Oh, meu amor. Você já cuida, só de existir em nossas vidas. - e coloca a mão na barriga.

Mac: Hey bebê. O papai promete ser o melhor pai do mundo, para você. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Stella: Você é um amor, Mac. - e o beija

Mac: Você também é. Stella, você é a minha vida. - e retribui o beijo.

Ficaram um bom tempo no restaurante namorando um pouquinho, depois pagaram a conta e entraram no carro indo de volta para o laboratório.

Laboratório Criminal, 14:00 P.M

Depois de muito beijos, juras de amor e boas notícias voltaram para o laboratório. Os dois se beijaram e depois foram para as suas salas, cada um com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Lindsay e Danny vendo a felicidade dos dois resolveram ir falar com os amigos. Danny foi para a sala de Mac e Lindsay foi para a sala de Stella.

Escritório de Stella Bonasera, 14:20 P.M

Lindsay: Hey, Stell.

Stella: Hey, Linds.

Lindsay: Estou vendo que está muito feliz.

Stella: Verdade. Estou muito feliz.

Lindsay: A felicidade se chama Mac Taylor.

Stella: Também, mas tem uma felicidade maior.

Lindsay: Hum. E qual é ela?

Stella: Lindsay, eu estou grávida. Estou esperando um filho do Mac.

Lindsay: Parabéns, Stella. Tenho certeza que o Mac vai ser um ótimo pai.

Stella: Ele ficou muito feliz. Nós seremos ótimos pais, eu tenho certeza disso.

Lindsay: Com certeza. Vocês serão os melhores pais que esse bebê pediu.

Stella: Adivinha?

Lindsay: O quê?

Stella:Mac pediu para eu ir morar com ele.

Lindsay: E como eu te conheço respodeu que "sim".

Stella: Foi isso mesmo que eu disse. Linds, ele está sendo um fofo comigo, todo cuidadoso.

Lindsay: Oh, Stella. Ele sempre foi um fofo com você, sempre cuidou e protegeu você de todos os perigos.

Stella:E eu sempre cuidei dele também. Eu já salvei a vida dele e, lembro que meu coração quase saiu para fora.

Lindsay: Eu imagino. Já me senti assim.

Stella:Três dias atrás, Mac me pediu em casamento.

Lindsay: Sério?

Stella: Sim. E ele me deu esse anel de noivado. - e mostra o anel para a Lindsay.

Lindsay: Que lindo, Stell. Ele te ama muito, Stella.

Stella: Eu também amo muito ele, Linds.

Lindsay: Eu sei que ama. Bom, preciso ir. Tenho umas evidências para processar. E parabéns para vocês.

Stella: Obrigada, Linds. - disse Stella e abraça a amiga.

Lindsay saiu da sala de Stella e ficou esperando Danny sair da sala do chefe.

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 15:00 P.M

Danny: Hey, Mac. Posso entrar?

Mac: Entre.

Danny: Mac, eu vim entregar o relatório do caso.

Mac:Obrigado, Danny.

Danny: Mac, que felicidade toda é essa? Já sei, se chama Stella Bonasera, acertei ?

Mac: Sim, mas é outra coisa.

Danny: O que é?

Mac: Eu vou ser pai ! A Stella está grávida ! - disse Mac superfeliz.

Danny: Parabéns, cara. - e abraça Mac.

Mac: Eu estou muito feliz.

Danny: Fico feliz por vocês. Se vocês estão felizes, eu também estou.

Mac: Obrigado, Danny.

Danny: Bom, para isso que serve os amigos. Para as horas boas e ruins.

Mac: Estou muito feliz. E eu chamei ela para ir morar comigo.

Danny: E o que ela respondeu?

Mac:Que aceita morar comigo.

Danny: E como está se sentindo "papai" Mac Taylor?

Mac: Muito feliz. Não consigo parar de pensar nela me dizendo que está esperando um filho meu. - e começa a sorrir.

Danny: Mas você sempre quis ser pai, certo?

Mac: Sim. E a Stella realizou o meu sonho, que era ter um filho com ela.

Danny: Você será um bom pai, Mac.

Mac: Nós seremos bons pais, Danny. Somos responsáveis e nada faltará para ele nem para Stella. Farei de tudo para que fiquem confortáveis.

Danny: Esse é o Mac Taylor que eu conheço.

Mac: Eu devo lutar por eles. Eles são tudo para mim.

Danny: Eu sei que é.

Danny: Estou saindo, se precisar de alguma coisa.

Mac: Tá bom.

Danny sai e deixa o chefe sozinho. E vai ao encontro de Lindsay.

Lindsay: Danny, o Mac já te contou?

Danny: Já.

Lindsay: Fico feliz por eles, merecem toda a felicidade do mundo.

Danny: Verdade. Eles serão muito felizes.

Danny e Lindsay saem de lá e, vão processar algumas evidências.

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 16:00 P.M

Todos já tinham ido embora, só ficaram Mac e Stella. Já era 16:00, quando Stella passou na sala de Mac.

Stella: Mac, já terminou?

Mac: Estou terminando, meu amor.

Stella: Falta muito? É que eu quero que você vá comigo na consulta. - e fez biquinho para ele

Mac: Não, minha linda. Vem cá. - e a colocou em seu colo.

Stella: Mac, eu amo você sabia?

Mac: Sabia. Mas, eu te amo mais. - e beijou o nariz dela.

Mac: E como vai o meu bebê? - e coloca a mão na barriga de Stella.

Stella: Ele está muito bem, papai. - e o beija.

Mac: Pronto, terminei. Vamos?

Stella: Sim, vamos.

Os dois saíram do laboratório de mãos dadas e foram para o carro de Mac, para que pudessem ir ao médico.

Clínica Hospitalar, 16:50 P.M

Chegando lá, ficaram esperando na sala de espera até a médica chamar. Stella ficou o tempo todo segurando a mão de Mac, até que a médica os chamou:

DR: Sra. Bonasera?

Stella: Sim?

DR: Me acompanhe, por favor.

Stella: Claro. Mac, você vem comigo?

Mac: Claro que sim, meu amor. - e beijou a mão dela.

Os dois entraram juntos na sala da Dra. Wright. Entrando lá, Stella se deitou e Mac sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. A médica fez o ultrassom para saber o sexo do bebê, e o exame de obstetra para saber os batimentos cardíacos. Então, a médica revelou:

DR: Parabéns, é um menino.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. E seguraram as mãos, e Mac deu um beijo em Stella.

DR: E o coração do seu bebê, está muito bem. Ele é um menino saudável. Parabéns para vocês dois.

Mac e Stella: Thank's

Apartamento de Stella Bonasera, 18:00 P.M

Os dois sairam do consultório e passaram no apartamento de Stella, para que ela pudesse empacotar suas coisas, pois ela e Mac iriam morar juntos. Chegando lá, Mac ajuda Stella a empacotar suas coisas. Mac pegou as malas de Stella e colocou no carro.

Mac: Stella, pegou tudo?

Stella: Sim, mas tenho a sensação de que estou esquecendo algo.

Mac: Amor, dá mais uma olhadinha para ver se pegou tudo.

Stella: Tá bom.

Stella olhou em tudo, cada centímetro da casa e quase esqueceu os álbuns de fotos (fotos dela com Mac) e um quadro que ficava na cabeceira da cama, em que Mac a abraçava.

Stella voltou para sala com os álbuns.

Stella: Olha, o que eu ia esquecendo? - e mostrou para Mac.

Mac: Ainda bem que você lembrou, baby. Esse álbum é muito especial e o quadro também.

Stella: Podemos ir agora?

Mac: Sim.

Mac abraçou Stella pela cintura e foram para o carro, em direção ao apartamento de Mac, onde seria o novo lar de Stella.


	4. Felicidade Acima de Tudo

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 19:00 P.M

Chegando ao apartamento de Mac, subiram para o quarto, e dividiram o guarda- roupa e as gavetas. Organizaram tudo que estava fora do lugar. Desceram e foram para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Mac: Sabe Stell, eu estava pensando.

Stella: No quê, baby?

Mac: No nome do bebê.

Stella: E já tem um em mente?

Mac: Sim. Aliás tenho 2 nomes na minha cabeça.

Stella: Quais são eles?

Mac: Nate e Michael.

Stella: Hum. E de qual você gostou?

Mac: Nate.

Stella: Então vai ser Nate. - e beijou Mac.

Mac: Eu gostei. - e deu um beijo em Stella.

Mac: Hey, Nate. Aqui é o papai. - e colocou a mão na barriga de Stella.

Stella: Ele respondeu, chutou a minha barriga

Mac: Isso é bom. Você gostou do seu nome, Nate?

Então, Nate chutou a barriga de Stella de novo.

Stella: Acho que esse chute foi um sim.

Mac se agachou e beijou a barriga de Stella. Ficou falando com o seu filho por um tempo. Mac e Stella ficaram conversando na cozinha, depois foram para a sala para assistir um filme.

Sala de Mac & Stella, 19:30 P.M

Mac: Querida, vamos assistir a um filme?

Stella: Sim, vamos. Que filme vai ser?

Mac:Hum. O que você acha de assistirmos "Sempre Ao Seu Lado"?

Stella: Ótima escolha, amor. - e beijou a bochecha dele.

Mac: Eu sabia que você ia adorar. Amor, eu vou fazer pipoca você vai querer?

Stella:Sim.

Então, Mac foi para cozinha para fazer a pipoca para os dois. Depois de um tempo, Mac voltou para a sala com a pipoca e duas latas de refrigerante.

Mac: Eu trouxe refrigerante também, pois eu sei que você quer.

Stella: Como você sabia?

Mac: Você não come pipoca sem ter refrigerante.

Stella:Exagero seu.

Mac: É a verdade, Stella.

Sella: Claro que não.

Mac: Está ouvindo, Nate? A sua mãe está chamando o papai de mentiroso.

Stella começa a rir e beija Mac.

Stella: Eu amo vocês, meus meninos. - beija Mac e acaricia a barriga.

Mac: Bom, agora podemos assistir ao filme?

Stella: Sim. Mas antes traga algo para nós comermos. Seu filho está com fome.

Mac: Tá bom.

Mac foi até cozinha, pegou comida grega que tinha pedido ao restaurante e foi para a sala ficar junto de Stella para assistirem ao filme.

Mac colocou o filme e voltou para o sofá, e deitou sua cabeça no colo de Stella que começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dele.

Mac:É tão bom, estar aqui com você Stell.

Stella: Eu amo estar em qualquer lugar com você. - e beijou a cabeça de Mac.

E ficaram assistindo o filme um bom tempo. Alguns minutos depois o filme havia terminado. Então Mac e Stella resolveram namorar um pouco.

Mac:Amor, já que terminou o filme podemos namorar um pouquinho.

Stella: Gostei disso.

Então os dois ficaram namorando por um tempo, depois disso Mac deitou no sofá e Stella deitou em seu peito. Stella começou a fazer carinho no rosto dele como sempre fazia. E Mac sempre a olhava com aquele olhar apaixonado.

Mac: O que eu faria sem você? - e beija Stella.

Stella: Você não seria tão feliz. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Você é a minha vida!

Stella: Você também é a minha vida! Aliás, a minha vida é vocês dois. - e colocou a mão na barriga.

Mac deu um beijo em Stella, e a ajeitou em seu peito. Stella sentiu que Nate havia mexido novamente, então olhou para Mac.

Stella: Mac!

Mac:Fala meu amor! - e beija a cabeça dela.

Stella: Me dê sua mão.

Mac: Para quê?

Stella: O Nate mexeu, sinta. - e colocou a mão de Mac em sua barriga.

Mac colocou a mão na barriga de Stella e sentiu seu filho se mexer. Ele sorriu para Stella que colocou sua mão em cima da dele, que beijou sua bochecha.

Mac: Como é bom ter uma família. - e acaricia a cabeça de Stella.

Stella: Principalmente quando Mac Taylor faz parte dessa família. - e o beija apaixonadamente.

Mac: Querida, vamos subir para o quarto?

Stella: Sim, vamos.

Mac se levanta, desliga a tv e pega a mão de Stella e sobem para o quarto para descansarem um pouco.

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 21:00 P.M

Mac colocou uma calça de moletom e se deitou na cama e Stella colocou uma camisola e deitou junto com Mac. Stella se deitou no peito nu de Mac e ficaram conversando por um tempo. Stella passou o dedo no peito de Mac e disse:

Stella: Sabe, Mac eu nunca estive tão feliz como estou hoje!

Mac: Eu sempre estou feliz quando você está perto de mim. - e beijou a cabeça de Stella.

Stella: Eu estava lembrando daquele dia.

Mac: Que dia?

Stella: Em que você segurou a minha mão e disse:" Stella Bonasera, você aceita ser a minha namorada?"

Mac: E você olhou nos meus olhos e disse:" Claro que eu aceito, é o que eu mais quero nesse mundo." e depois me beijou.

Stella:Até hoje, me lembro de onde foi esse pedido de namoro. Foi no cinema, quando fomos assistir a aquele filme.

Mac: Eu me lembro. Foi o dia mais lindo de todos.

Stella:Amor, lembra que foi nesse mesmo dia que você foi na minha casa para me ajudar com umas coisas?

Mac: Sim, eu me lembro. E acabamos namorando um bom tempo. Depois, te ajudei e fui para casa.

Stella: Uma semana depois começamos a dormir juntos.

Mac: Sabe qual é a minha melhor lembrança?

Stella: Qual?

Mac: O nosso primeiro beijo, foi inesquecível.

Stella: Sabe qual foi o melhor acontecimento em toda a minha vida?

Mac:Eu apareci para tornar o seu mundo mais feliz.

Stella:Também, mas o melhor é estar esperando um filho seu. - e acaricia o rosto de Mac e o beija em seguida.

Mac: Eu amo estar em casa com vocês.

Stella: Vamos dormir querido?

Mac:Sim, vamos.

Mac: Boa noite, querida. - e beija a cabeça de Stella.

Stella: Boa noite, amor.

Mac: Boa noite, filho. - e beijou a barriga de Stella.

Na mesma hora, seu filho chutou a barriga de Stella.

Stella: Ele disse boa noite, papai. - e beija Mac.

Stella virou de costas e Mac deitou atrás dela, colocando sua mão em cima da barriga dela, e Stella coloca a sua mão em cima de dele e assim adormecem como uma linda família, que eles eram.

1 mês depois, os dois se casam, trocam juras de amor, e por fim vão para a sua tão sonhada lua-de-mel.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 07:00 A.M

Mac está dormindo tranquilamente com Stella em seus braços, quando escuta o seu telefone tocar.

Mac: Taylor.

Danny: Mac tem como você vim aqui no laboratório?

Mac: O que aconteceu?

Danny: Achamos o assassino. Está na sala de interrogatório com o Flack.

Mac: Chego em 5 minutos.

Danny: Como está Stella? E o bebê?

Mac: Os dois estão ótimos. Stell está dormindo ainda.

Danny: Que bom! Aguardo-te no laboratório.

Mac: Tá bom.

Mac já ia se levantar, quando sente Stella o abraçando.

Mac: Stell pode voltar a dormir. Eu não queria te acordar.

Stella: Aonde você vai, amor?

Mac: Tenho que ir para o laboratório.

Stella: Eu preciso ir?

Mac: Não, pode ficar descansando.

Stella: Tem certeza?

Mac: Sim, linda.

Mac se levantou, tomou um banho, bebeu um pouco de café e foi dá tchau para Stella.

Mac:Tchau amor, estou indo para o laboratório. - e deu um beijo em Stella.

Stella: Tchau, se cuida. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Eu sempre me cuido.

Stella: Eu sei. - e segura a mão dele.

Mac: Tchau, filho. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Nesse momento, Nate responde Mac com um chute na barriga de Stella.

Stella: Ele disse "tchau papai".

Stella acompanha Mac até a porta e lhe deu mais um beijo. Mac desceu as escadas e entrou em seu carro e foi para o laboratório.

Laboratório Criminal, 07:30 A.M

Chegando ao laboratório, Mac encontra Danny no caminho.

Danny: Hey, Mac.

Mac: Hey, Danny.

Mac: Então, quem é o assassino?

Danny:Seu nome é Robert Smith. Saiu da prisão a duas semanas, sob condicional.

Mac: E qual foi o motivo da prisão?

Danny: Foi preso por assalto, agressão, estupro e homicídio.

Mac foi para a delegacia, onde Flack o esperava na sala de interrogatório.

Departamento de Polícia de Nova Iorque, 08:00 A.M

Mac: Robert Smith, acusado de assalto, agressão, estupro e homícidio.

Flack: Você conhecia a vitíma, Julie White?

XY: Não. Nunca a vi.

Mac: Olhe de novo. Encontramos a sua digital perto do corpo da vitíma e na mão dela.

Flack: Você não tem saída Robert.

Mac: Você tinha alguma relação com Julie ? E não adianta mentir, Robert.

XY: Tá bom. Eu conhecia a Julie, tivemos um lance. Mas ela descobriu algumas coisas. Ela não devia ter descobrido nada.

Flack:E o que ela descobriu Robert?

XY:Achou os instrumentos que eu usava para torturar as mulheres, e sabia que eu nunca ia parar. Ela ia falar para o agente da condicional, e eu voltaria para a prisão.

Mac: Mas agora, você nunca mais sairá da prisão. Pode levá-lo oficial.

O Oficial levou Robert White, de onde ele nunca mais poderá sair.

Mac voltou para o laboratório, e foi direto para o seu escritório guardar os relatórios. Quando estava entrando em seu carro, ligou para a Stella.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 12:30 P.M

Stella: Bonasera

Mac: Oi minha linda.

Stella: Oi, meu amor.

Mac: Como estão os amores da minha vida?

Stella: Estão muito bem.

Mac:Não vejo a hora de voltar, para ficar com você meu amor.

Stella: Eu também. Estou com saudades de você meu amor.

Mac: Eu também estou com saudades de vocês.

Stella: Não vejo a hora de ver você novamente

Nessa hora, Mac desce do carro e sobe para o seu apartamento e fica em frente a porta.

Mac: Amor, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Stella: E o que é? - pergunta Stella anciosa.

Mac: Vá até a porta e a abra.

Stella sai da cozinha e vai até a porta. Chegando lá ela abre a porta, e vê Mac na porta.

Mac: Eu vim almoçar com você. Você aceita?

Stella: Claro que sim, meu amor. - e o beija apaixonadamente.

Mac: Eu ia almoçar no restaurante, mas resolvi vir almoçar com a minha rainha. - e retribui o beijo.

Stella: Mac Taylor, como você consegue ser tão fofo?

Mac: Eu não sei, querida.

Stella: Bom, vamos almoçar?

Mac: Sim.

Stella: Você pode arrumar a mesa para mim?

Mac: Sim, claro.

Cozinha de Mac & Stella, 12:40 P.M

Mac arrumou a mesa e Stella colocou o almoço para os dois.

Mac: Dormiu bastante, querida?

Stella: Sim. Eu e Nate descansamos néh filho? - e passa a mão na barriga.

Stella: Pegaram o assassino?

Mac: Sim. Ele já tinha ficha criminal, havia sido presos por assalto, agressão, estupro e homicidio. Seu nome era Robert White.

Stella:Menos um assassino à solta.

Ficaram conversando, depois Mac ficou na sala com Stella assistindo um pouco de Tv.

Sala de Mac & Stella, 13:50 P.M

Mac:Querida, vou ficar só mais um pouquinho. Daqui a pouco tenho que voltar para o laboratório, para terminar alguns relatórios que estão pendentes.

Stella: Tá bom. Eu e Nate vamos ficar bem, certo filho? - e acaricia sua barriga.

Mac: Eu te amo, minha linda. - e beija Stella.

Stella: Eu também te amo, meu príncipe. - e retribui o beijo.

Um tempo depois, Mac se levantou. Já era hora de voltar para o laboratório.

Mac:Stell, tenho que voltar para o laboratório. Mas eu vou chegar cedo.

Stella:O Trabalho te chama. - e o beija.

Mac: Tchau. Até mais tarde. - e retribui o beijo.

Stella: Tchau.

Mac: Tchau, filho. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Os dois foram até a porta de mãos dadas, e Mac beijou a mão de Stella que fez o mesmo com a dele. Mac desceu as escadas e entrou em seu carro, e foi para o laboratório.


	5. Sempre Ao Seu Lado

Laboratório Criminal, 14:00 P.M

Mac chega ao laboratório, estaciona o carro e vai direto para o seu escritório, para terminar os relatórios que ainda estavam pendentes. Assim que Mac entra no seu escritório, pega o celular e liga para a Stella.

Stella: Bonasera.

Mac: Oi, linda.

Stella:Oi, meu Príncipe.

Mac:Fiquei com saudades.

Stella: Oh Mac, eu também estou com saudades de você.

Mac: Quando eu terminar esses relatórios, vou para casa para ficar com os meus amores. O que a minha rainha está fazendo?

Stella:Estou lendo um livro. Não tenho nada de interessante para fazer, então vou ler.

Mac:Só pensar em mim, que estará fazendo algo interessante.

Stella:Meu amor, eu penso em você toda hora. É o que me tranquiliza quando estou sozinha.

Mac: Você é um amor, Stella.

Stella: Você também.

Mac: Sabia que eu te amo, mais que tudo?

Stella: Sabia. O meu amor por você é o maior do mundo .

Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, até Mac ter que desligar.

Mac: Amor, eu vou ter que desligar. Eu queria poder ficar conversando com você, mas infelizmente não posso.

Stella:Eu também queria, mas você tem que trabalhar. Mais tarde nós conversamos.

Mac: Tá bom. Tchau, amor.

Stella: Tchau.

Mac: Eu te amo.

Stella: Eu também te amo. Beijo.

Mac:Mil beijos, para a minha princesa.

Stella: Mil beijos, para o meu príncipe.

Mac desligou o celular, e voltou a fazer os relatórios. Quanto mais cedo ele terminasse os relatórios, mais cedo ele iria para casa ficar com Stella.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 15:00 P.M

Stella estava sentada em sua cama lendo, e ao mesmo tempo acariciando sua barriga, pois carregava um filho do amor da sua vida.

Ficou lendo um bom tempo, até que não aguentando mais acabou dormindo.

Laboratório Criminal, 16:00 P.M

Mac ainda estava preso no seu escritório por causa de alguns relatórios, mas só faltava dois para ele terminar. Todos já tinham ido embora, só ficou o Mac no laboratório terminando os relatórios.

Depois de um tempo, Mac terminou seus relatórios.

Mac:Graças à Deus, agora sim eu vou para a casa ficar com a minha rainha.

Mac pegou o casaco, suas chaves e foi para o seu carro. No caminho para a casa, Mac resolve passar numa loja de bebês para comprar umas coisas.

Loja Giggle, 16:30 P.M

Mac entrou na loja, e escolheu algumas roupas para o seu filho. Comprou macacão (frio e calor), camisetas, calças, meias, luvas, tocas, sapatos, cobertor, manta, body (manga longa e curta) com calça e short. E por último comprou bebê passeio, mamadeira, chupeta, babador e uma bolsa para carregar as coisas do bebê. Também comprou algumas coisas para higiene do bebê: fraldas, talco, pomada, lenço, toalha de boca e escova de cabelo.

Depois de fazer as compras, Mac foi até o balcão para pagar a conta.

XX:Boa Tarde, Senhor.

Mac: Boa Tarde.

XX: Seu cartão, por favor.

Mac: Aqui está.

XX:Sua esposa está de quantos meses?

Mac: 5 meses.

XX: Parabéns para vocês.

Mac: Obrigado.

XX:Vai ser menino ou menina?

Mac: Menino.

XX: Aqui está seu cartão, Sr. Taylor. E tenha uma ótima tarde.

Mac: Obrigado.

Mac sai da loja e vai direto para o seu carro, e coloca as coisas no banco de trás. Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu direto para a sua casa.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 17:20 P.M

Mac guarda o carro no estacionamento, tira as coisas do carro e vai direto para o seu apartamento. Chegando lá, Mac abre a porta coloca as coisas perto do sofá, joga as chaves na mesinha, e coloca seu casaco perto da mesinha.

Mac: Querida, cheguei. - disse Mac.

Mac: Amor está em casa?

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 17:30 P.M

Mac vai até o quarto do casal e encontra Stella dormindo. Ele vai até a cama e faz carinho no rosto dela que acaba acordando.

Stella:Oi, meu amor. - e o beija.

Mac: Oi, linda. - e retribui o beijo.

Stella: Chegou agora?

Mac: Sim.

Mac: Tenho uma surpresa para você, amor. - e acaricia o rosto de Stella.

Stella: E o que é? - pergunta Stella anciosa.

Mac: Amor, feche os olhos e só abra quando eu pedir.

Stella: Tá bom.

Stella fez o que Mac pediu, e ele foi até a sala buscar as coisas. Voltou para o seu quarto e colocou tudo em cima da cama. Tirou os sapatos, entrelaçou sua mão com a de Stella e sentou atrás dela e falou:

Mac: Pode abrir os olhos agora, amor.

Stella abriu os olhos e ficou muito emocionada com tudo que ela viu. Ficou sem palavras para dizer alguma coisa naquela hora.

Stella:Amei, isso é maravilhoso. Mac, como você consegue ser tão incrível?

Mac:Você me ensinou a ser assim, incrível. Eu faço de tudo para cuidar muito bem de vocês. - e beija a cabeça de Stella.

Stella:Eu te amo.

Mac:Eu também te amo

Ficaram conversando no quarto, até que Stella falou:

Stella: Deixe-Me ir tomar um banho. Já que não tomei mais cedo, pois cai no sono. - disse Stella se levantando.

Mac:A minha dorminhoca linda. - disse Mac a abraçando e beijando.

Mac:Posso tomar banho com você? - perguntou Mac, fazendo aquele olhar que só ele sabe.

Stella:Claro que pode. É o que eu estou precisando, já que fiquei a tarde toda sem o meu príncipe. - disse Stella o beijando.

Mac:Eu também fiquei a tarde toda sem a minha princesa. - disse Mac retribuindo o beijo.

Mac & Stella foram para o banheiro, pois os dois estavam precisando de um banho e, de sentir a presença um do outro.

Banheiro de Mac & Stella, 21:00 P.M

Mac e Stella vão para o banheiro, tomar seu tão sonhado banho. Os dois tiraram a roupa e entraram no chuveiro, para esfriar um pouco a cabeça.

Mac: Eu senti sua falta, Stell.

Stella:Eu também senti a sua, Mac.

Mac:E o meu bebê? Também sentiu falta do papai? - disse Mac e beijou a barriga de Stella.

Nesse momento, Nate chutou a barriga de Stella.

Stella: Ele também estava com saudade de você, amor.

Mac olha para Stella com aquele olhar apaixonado e beijou Stella com muito amor.

Mac: Você é a minha vida ! Você é tudo que eu preciso para ser feliz !

Stella: Você também é a minha vida ! Eu não seria nada sem você.

E mais um beijo apaixonado.

Stella: Mac eu te amo tanto, que estou carregando um pedaço de você comigo: nosso filho. - e colocou a mão de Mac na sua barriga e em seguida colocou a dela por cima da mão de Mac.

Mac: Vocês são tudo que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

Depois de um tempo, terminaram o banho e foram para o quarto se trocar.

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 21:30 P.M

Mac e Stella foram para o quarto para se vestirem, Mac vestiu seu pijama e Stella colocou sua camisola.

Mac: Quer comer alguma coisa, amor? - pergunta Mac à Stella.

Stella: Eu não estou com fome, amor. - disse Stella fazendo biquinho.

Mac: Stella, você tem que comer. Tem que se alimentar por dois agora!

Stella: Eu sei, amor.

Mac: Come só um pouco. Faça isso por mim, e pelo nosso filho.

Stella: Tá bom, Mac. Mas só um pouco.

Mac:Tá bom.

Cozinha de Mac & Stella, 21:40 P.M

Os dois foram para cozinha, para poder jantar. Stella colocava os pratos e colheres na mesa, enquanto Mac fazia o pedido da comida.

Mac: Agora, vamos esperar o nosso pedido chegar. - e dá um beijo em Stella.

Stella: Hum. E o que o Sr. Taylor, pediu para o nosso jantar? - pergunta Stella abraçando Mac.

Mac: A sua comida predileta: Comida Japonesa.

Stella: Mac, assim eu vou ficar mimada.

Mac: Eu sou estou cuidando de vocês, que são tudo para mim. - disse Mac e beija a barriga de Stella.

Mac: O papai ama você, Nate Taylor.

Nesse momento, escutam batidas na porta.

Mac: Deve ser o entregador. Vou lá atender.

XY: Aqui está o seu pedido, Senhor.

Mac: Obrigado. - e entregou o dinheiro para ele.

XY: Tenha uma boa noite.

Mac: Obrigado.

Mac pega a comida e volta para a cozinha.

Mac:Amor, o nosso jantar já chegou.

Stella: Já estou indo.

Os dois se sentam frente a frente e Mac coloca a comida para os dois.

Stella: Mac, posso te falar uma coisa?

Mac: Claro que pode, meu amor.

Stella: Todo dia, eu me apaixono mais por você.

Mac: Eu também. Todo dia eu me apaixono ainda mais por vocês dois.

E continuaram conversando. Mac e Stella terminaram o jantar, e Mac tirou a mesa e foi lavar os pratos. Stella coloca suas mãos dentro da camisa de Mac, e massageia seu peitoral.

Stella: Meu marido é perfeito. Por isso que eu amo ele.

Mac: Eu também amo a minha esposa. Ela é a melhor.

Stella: Mac, você é o amor da minha vida.

Mac: Você também. Eu nunca amei ninguém igual eu te amo.

Stella: Eu te amo.

Mac: Eu também te amo.

Stella: Agora, vou deixar você terminar de lavar essa louça. - disse Stella e tira as mãos da camisa do marido.

Mac: Estava tão boa sua massagem, amor. Você vai me deixar sozinho, aqui na cozinha? - disse Mac olhando para Stella.

Stella: Eu vou continuar a massagem quando você terminar. Claro que não, seu bobo. Eu vou sentar aqui na cadeira, até o meu príncipe terminar.

Stella se sentou na cadeira, e ficou esperando Mac terminar de lavar a louça.

Minutos depois, Mac havia terminado de lavar a louça, sentou na cadeira e colocou Stella em seu colo.

Mac: Pronto, minha linda. Terminei a louça, agora vou ficar com você, namorando.

Stella:Hum. Adorei a idéia.

Os dois ficaram na cozinha namorando, até que Stella falou:

Stella: Amor, vamos assistir um filme no quarto?

Mac: Sim, vamos.

Stella se levantou do colo de Mac e os dois se encaminharam para o quarto do casal.

Mac colocou o filme e se sentou na cama, para ficar junto de Stella. Stella sentou atrás de Mac e perguntou:

Stella: Amor, você quer que eu continue a massagem?

Mac: Quero Sim. Suas mãos são macias, meu amor.

Stella colocou suas mãos dentro da camisa de Mac, e começou a massagear o peitoral do marido.

Stella: Está gostando, meu amor? - disse Stella e beija as costas de Mac.

Mac: Está muito bom, amor.

Stella: É tão bom ficar assim. Amo fazer massagem em você, meu amor.

Mac: Eu amo que você faça massagem em mim. Aliás, vou facilitar para você.

Stella: O que você vai fazer, amor? - disse Stella tirando suas mãos de dentro da camisa de Mac.

Nesse momento, Mac levanta os braços e tira a camisa e fica só de calça, para facilitar a massagem de Stella.

Mac: Ficou melhor, amor? - pergunta Mac, olhando para Stella.

Stella: Ficou. - disse Stella e beija as costas de Mac.

Mac: Sabe amor, é tão bom estar em casa com você. Assistir filmes com você, sentir que o nosso filho está se desenvolvendo. Eu nunca pensaria em uma vida diferente. Eu só quero viver essa vida com vocês dois. - e segura a mão dela.

Stella:Eu também, Mac. O que seria de mim sem vocês dois? Eu só sou feliz ao lado dos meus Taylor's. E essa vida só é feliz, porque estou vivendo ela com vocês. Não me vejo feliz a não ser com você, Mac Taylor. - e encosta seu queixo no ombro de Mac.

Mac: Eu só sou feliz com você, Stella Bonasera Taylor. Eu te amo.

Stella: Eu também te amo, meu princípe.

Então Mac segurou a mão de Stella e falou:

Mac: Amor, posso sentar atrás de você? É porque eu quero te abraçar e dá muitos beijinhos na minha esposa linda.

Stella: Claro que pode, meu amor. Estou com saudade dos seus abraços. - disse Stella beijando a bochecha de Mac.

Stella senta entre as pernas de Mac, e ele a abraça. Stella coloca a mão em sua barriga e Mac coloca sua mão por cima da dela.

Stella: Amor, nosso bebê mexeu. Você sentiu?

Mac: Sim. Hey, Nate! Papai te ama, você será forte igual a mamãe e o papai. Você e a mamãe são os amores da minha vida. - e beija Stella.

Stella: Hum. Tenho um marido romântico hoje à noite.

Mac: Eu sou romântico, minha linda.

Stella:Eu sei que é. - disse Stella e encosta sua cabeça no pescoço de Mac.

Mac: Tem gente aqui, que está com sono. - e beija a cabeça de Stella.

Stella: Eu estou com um pouco de sono.

Mac:Então, vamos dormir.

Stella: Tá bom.

Mac saiu de trás de Stella e os dois se deitaram para dormir.

Stella:Boa Noite, amor. - e dá um selinho em Mac.

Mac: Boa Noite, querida. - e retribui o selinho.

Mac: Boa noite, filho. - e beija a barriga da sua esposa.

Mac dorme bem pertinho de Stella e coloca sua mão na barriga dela e Stella coloca sua mão por cima da mão de Mac, e os dois adormecem.


	6. Surpresa Para Stella B Taylor: Parte 01

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 08:00 A.M

Mac acorda e vê Stella dormindo em seus braços, mas ele terá que levantar pois iria trabalhar. Quando Mac está se levantando, Stella o abraça e beija suas costas.

Stella: Já vai trabalhar amor?

Mac: É. Tenho que ir. - e beija Stella.

Stella: Hum. Hoje eu vou lá para o Central Park. Ter um pouco de contato com a Natureza é bom.

Mac: Boa idéia, amor. - disse Mac se levantando e indo para o banheiro tomar banho.

Enquanto Mac tomava banho, Stella preparava o café da manhã. Mac saiu do banho e foi direto se arrumar. Quando termina de se arrumar sente um cheiro maravilhoso vindo da cozinha.

Cozinha de Mac & Stella, 08:20 A.M

Mac sai do quarto e vai direto para a cozinha, onde Stella estava preparando o café para os dois.

Mac: Hum, que cheiro bom. Senti lá do quarto. - disse Mac e beija a bochecha de Stella.

Stella: Eu tomei a liberdade de preparar o café da manhã.

Mac: Oh, Stell. Não precisava.

Stella: Claro que precisava. Se deixar você fica o dia todo sem comer. - disse Stella e dá um selinho em Mac.

Mac:Você é um amor. Sempre cuidando de mim. - e acaricia o rosto de Stella.

Stella: Mas você também cuida de nós. - e coloca a mão na barriga.

Mac:Eu sempre cuidarei de vocês. Ontem, hoje e eternamente estarei sempre com vocês.

Stella: Eu te amo. - e o beija.

Mac: Eu também te amo. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac coloca Stella sentada em seu colo e ambos começam a se beijar apaixonadamente.

Stella:Mac é melhor pararmos aqui mesmo.

Mac: Por quê? - disse com aquela carinha.

Stella: Porque quando começamos, não conseguimos parar. E você, Sr. Mac Taylor tem que ir trabalhar.

Mac: Tá bom, Sra. Taylor. Mas, mais tarde quando eu chegar você não vai me escapar.

Stella: E quem disse que eu quero escapar? - com olhar malicioso.

Mac: Stella, não me provoque você não sabe do que sou capaz quando você me olha assim.

Stella: Então me mostre tigrão. - e subiu para o quarto.

Nesse dia, Mac iria trabalhar mais tarde então podia aproveitar o quanto quisesse.

Quarto de Mac & Stella, 08:40 A.M

Mac subiu para o quarto do casal e encontrou Stella deitada na cama e olhando para ele com aquele olhar que só ela tem.

Stella: Venha Mac, deite-se aqui comigo. Eu sei que você quer. - disse Stella olhando para Mac.

Mac: Olha que eu vou. - disse Mac sorrindo.

Stella: Pode vim tigrão, eu sou toda sua. - disse Stella piscando para Mac.

Mac subiu na cama e começou a beijar Stella ardentemente, e ia descendo os beijos para o pescoço de Stella.

Stella tirou a camisa que Mac estava usando o deixando só com uma calça jeans preta. Enquanto Mac a beijava, Stella massageava o seu membro por cima da calça. Stella puxou a calça de Mac deixando sua boxer preta a mostra.

Mac continuou beijando Stella, descendo sua mão para o centro dela que já estava bastante úmida. Mac começou a acariciar o centro de Stella e fazendo movimentos com a língua, a fazendo soltar um suspiro e quase rasgar os lençóis da cama deles. Enquanto Mac acariciava seu centro, Stella massageava o membro de Mac que soltou um pouco de liquído na mão dela.

Como Stella não estava agüentando mais acabou gozando na língua de Mac, que estava no seu centro. Mac começou a beijar Stella com muito amor e paixão.

Stella: Venha meu tigrão, me possua. - disse Stella puxando Mac.

Mac:Estou indo, minha tigresa. Eu sou todinho seu.

Mac se sentou na cama e colocou Stella sentada em seu membro fazendo com que Stella colocasse suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Mac, e Stella começou a cavalgar sem parar.

Stella: Continue Baby. Não pare! - e começou a beijar Mac.

Mac: E quem disse que vou parar agora? Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.

Ficaram um bom tempo sentados, depois Mac se deitou e Stella continuou sentada em seu membro cavalgando e sentindo muito prazer.

Stella ficou de costas para Mac, e continuaram fazendo amor. Stella saiu do membro de Mac, e ele ficou de joelho depois colocou Stella em seu membro e continuaram o seu ato. Depois de um tempo os dois chegaram junto ao clímax e deitaram juntos na cama.

Stella:Mac, como você consegue me surpreender sempre?

Mac: Eu não sei querida. Só sei que quando eu estou com você, não penso em mais nada. Só vem a sua imagem sorrindo na minha mente.

Stella: Eu também me sinto assim. Só existe você na minha mente e no meu coração.

E continuaram se beijando, apaixonadamente.

Mac: Eu te amo, Stella.

Stella: Eu também te amo, Mac.

Mac: Bom, eu queria ficar o dia todo assim com você, bem abraçadinho. Mas eu tenho que ir trabalhar. - e beija Stella.

Stella: Hum. Eu também queria ficar com você, meu amor. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Oh, meu amor. Mas você estará comigo, aqui no meu coração. Sinta. - disse Mac e coloca a mão de Stella no peito dele.

Stella: Você também estará no meu coração, meu lindo. E você deixou um pedacinho de você dentro de mim. - e coloca a mão na barriga e beija Mac.

Mac: Eu amo a minha esposa e nosso filho. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Stella:E eu amo o meu marido e o nosso filho. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Bom eu tenho que levantar, pois ainda vou trabalhar.

Stella: Meu trabalhador favorito. - e beija Mac.

Mac se levanta e vai se arrumar. Já tinha tomado banho, só precisava vestir-se. Quando termina de se arrumar, vai se despedir de Stella.

Mac: Tchau, amor. Estou indo para o laboratório. - disse Mac e beija Stella.

Stella: Tchau. E tenha um ótimo dia no trabalho. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Tchau, filho. Papai está indo trabalhar. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Nesse momento, Nate chuta a barriga de Stella.

Stella:Ele disse: "Até mais tarde, papai."

Stella veste um roupão e acompanha Mac até a porta.

Stella: Até mais tarde, amor. - e segura a mão de Mac.

Mac:Até. - e beija a mão de Stella e em seguida dá um selinho nela.

Mac desce até a garagem, pega o seu carro e vai em direção ao laboratório onde os relatórios o esperavam.

Laboratório Criminal, 11:00 A.M

Chegando lá, Mac estaciona o carro, sobe no elevador e vai direto para a sua sala fazer os relatórios.

Lindsay: Oi, Mac. - disse Lindsay, entrando na sala do chefe.

Mac: Oi, Linds.

Lindsay: Como está Stella?

Mac: Está bem. Linds posso te falar uma coisa? Mas você me promete que não vai falar para a Stella.

Lindsay: Não vou falar. Agora me diz o que é! - pede Lindsay ao chefe.

Mac: Bom, eu comprei uma casa para nós morarmos. Com a vinda do bebê, é melhor, é mais espaçosa. Eu gosto do apartamento e ela também gosta, mas será melhor para o Nate. Pois, terá muito espaço para o Nate brincar.

Lindsay: Isso é bom, Mac. - disse Lindsay.

Mac: Será que a Stella vai gostar? - pergunta Mac.

Lindsay: Claro que vai, Mac. Tudo que você faz para a Stella, ela gosta. Ela casou com você, Mac. Foi você, que ela escolheu para ficar com ela para sempre.

Mac: É eu sei. Eu também a escolhi, para ficar comigo para sempre. E ela vai gostar, sim.

Lindsay: Com certeza. Bom, estou saindo vou fazer uns relatórios.

Mac: Tá bom. Eu também vou fazer os meus relatórios, que estão pendentes.

Lindsay sai da sala de Mac, deixando-o sozinho.

Mac pegou seus relatórios e começou a fazê-los, nem prestou atenção em que estava na porta.

Stella: Oi, príncipe! - disse Stella entrando.

Mac: Oi, linda! - disse Mac.

Mac: Desculpe, eu não vi você chegando.

Stella: Não tem problema, meu amor. Eu vi que você, está concentrado nos seus relatórios. - disse Stella e beija Mac.

Mac: E o que a minha linda esposa veio fazer aqui no laboratório? - e colocou Stella no seu colo.

Stella: Eu vim aqui, para almoçar com você. Você quer? - disse Stella fazendo bico para o marido.

Mac: Claro que eu quero. - e beija o bico de Stella.

Mac:Amor, você não ia para o Central Park? - pergunta Mac.

Stella: Eu já fui, meu amor. Quando você veio para cá, eu fui para o Central Park, de lá eu vim para cá.

Mac: Hum. Vamos almoçar? - disse Mac olhando para Stella.

Stella: Sim, vamos. - disse Stella saindo do colo de Mac.

Stella: Amor, eu vou falar com o pessoal. - disse Stella beijando Mac.

Mac:Tá bom. Eu só vou assinar alguns relatórios aqui.

Enquanto Stella falava com o pessoal, Mac ligou para o pintor para saber se já estava tudo pronto. (Fazia 5 dias que estava organizando a casa deles).

XY: Oi, Sr. Taylor.

Mac: Oi, Peter. Já está tudo pronto? - perguntou Mac.

XY: Antes das 17:00 hs nós terminamos. Os rapazes já estão montando os móveis, colocando as coisas que o Senhor comprou.

Mac: Obrigado, Peter. Quando estiver tudo montado você me liga tá bom?

XY: Tá bom. Tenha uma ótima tarde, Sr. Taylor.

Mac: Você também. Tchau.

XY: Tchau.

E os dois desligaram. Mac voltou a fazer seus relatórios, enquanto Stella falava com Danny e Lindsay.

Stella: Oi, pessoal! - disse Stella abraçando os dois.

Danny & Lindsay: Oi, Stell.

Lindsay: Como você está?

Stella: Bem, obrigada.

Danny: E como está o seu garotão?

Stella: Muito bem. Chuta bastante, basta o Mac colocar a mão e ele já se agita.

Lindsay: É que ele sente quando o pai está perto.

Stella: E quando o Mac fala com ele, ele fica mais agitado ainda.

Lindsay: Está de quantos meses, Stell?

Stella:6 meses.

Danny: Já?

Stella: Sim.

Lindsay: O tempo passa rápido.

Stella: Verdade. Um tempo atrás eu estava com quatro meses, agora já estou de seis meses.

Lindsay: Bom, agora vou fazer os relatórios. Vamos, Danny.

Danny: Sim, vamos. Até mais, Stella. - e abraça Stella.

Lindsay:Tchau, Stell. - e abraça a amiga.

Stella se despediu dos amigos e voltou para a sala de Mac.

Escritório de Mac Taylor, 11:40 A.M

Stella volta para a sala de Mac, mas ele não percebe que ela entra, pois está muito concentrado nos relatórios.

Stella:Amor, já terminou? - pergunta Stella.

Mac: Ainda não. Vem cá. - chamou Mac.

Stella:Hum. O que o meu lindo quer?

Mac: Quero namorar um pouquinho. Pode ser?

Stella: Pode. - disse Stella indo em direção à Mac.

Então os dois começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Stella lembrou que Mac tinha que terminar os relatórios.

Stella: Amor, você sabia que tem uns relatórios para fazer?

Mac: Sim, sabia. - e puxa Stella para o seu colo.

Stella: Não vai fazer?

Mac: Sim, mas antes vou conversar com o meu garotão. - e coloca a mão na barriga de Stella.

Mac: Amor, ele se mexeu. - disse Mac sorrindo.

Stella: Ele sabe que você está perto, amor. - e beija Mac.

Mac: Eu sempre estarei por perto. Vocês são a minha vida. - e segura à mão de Stella.

Stella: Eu te amo. - e beija Mac.

Mac: Eu também te amo. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac: Hey, amigão. Papai está aqui do seu lado e eu te amo muito. Eu não vejo a hora de você chegar. Eu e a mamãe estamos ansiosos pela sua chegada. Você é o melhor presente que a sua mãe me deu. Filho, só quero que saiba que nós te amamos com todas as forças. Eu te amo, Nate. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Stella: Oi, filho. A mamãe e o papai amamos você com todo o amor que existe dentro do nosso coração. E não há nada nesse mundo que impeça da mamãe e o papai amar você. Você sempre será o primeiro em nossas vidas e, eu te amo mais que tudo Nate Taylor. - disse Stella e coloca a mão na barriga.

Mac coloca sua mão em cima da Stella e começa a sorrir. E dá mais um beijo em Stella.


	7. Surpresa Para Stella B Taylor: Parte 02

Mac: Bom, já conversei com o nosso filho. Agora eu posso terminar os relatórios.

Stella: Amor, posso ajudar você? - disse Stella fazendo biquinho para o marido.

Mac: Hum, deixa eu pensar... claro que pode. - disse Mac e beija o bico de Stella.

Stella pegou alguns relatórios e começou a ajudar Mac. Minutos depois, Stella já tinha terminado.

Stella: Pronto! Terminei. - disse Stella.

Stella: Mac, já terminou? - pergunta Stella.

Mac: Estou quase terminando, só falta assinar esse aqui. - disse Mac assinando o relatório.

Mac: Terminei, vamos almoçar? - perguntou Mac segurando a mão de Stella.

Stella: Sim, vamos.

Mac e Stella se levantam e saíram de mãos dadas do laboratório, para que pudessem almoçar. Chegando no estacionamento, Mac abre a porta do carro para que Stella entrasse. Mac entra no carro e dá a partida para que fossem para o restaurante.

Durante todo o caminho para o restaurante, Mac estava fazendo carinho na barriga de Stella. Quando chegou no restaurante, Mac estacionou o carro e abriu a porta para que Stella pudesse sair.

Restaurante, 12:00 P.M

Stella saiu do carro e entrelaçou sua mão com a de Mac e entraram no restaurante.

Os dois se encaminharam para onde iam se sentar e fizeram os pedidos. Almoçaram depois de um tempo saíram. Mac segurou a mão de Stella e seguíram para o carro. Mac e Stella foram para o apartamento, para que pudessem curtir a presença um do outro.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 13:30 P.M

Mac e Stella entraram no apartamento e se sentaram no sofá.

Mac: Eu ainda tenho que voltar para o laboratório, resolver umas coisas.

Stella: Você vai me deixar sozinha? - pergunta Stella.

Mac: Você não estará sozinha, o nosso filho vai estar com você.

Stella: Eu sei que estará. - e beija Mac.

Mac: Hey, garotão. Você promete cuidar da mamãe?

Nesse momento Nate chuta onde posicionava a mão de Mac.

Mac: Viu, amor? O Nate acabou de me dizer que vai cuidar de você. - disse Mac.

Stella: Eu sei que ele vai cuidar de mim. Eu também vou cuidar muito bem dele, aliás eu amo cuidar dos meus meninos Taylor's.

Mac: Eu também amo cuidar da minha menina Taylor. - disse Mac e beija Stella.

Stella: Oh meu amor, eu amo muito vocês. - disse Stella e coloca a mão na barriga e beija Mac.

Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, até que Mac se levanta.

Mac: Ah, amor. Vou ter que voltar para o laboratório, eu não queria ir mas terei que ir do mesmo jeito. - disse Mac se levantando.

Stella: Eu também não queria, mas você tem que ir trabalhar. - disse Stella se levantando e segurando a mão de Mac.

Stella acompanhou Mac até a porta onde se despediram.

Stella: Tchau, amor. - disse Stella e beijou Mac.

Mac: Tchau, linda. - disse Mac acariciando o rosto de Stella.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente e Mac seguiu para o laboratório.

Laboratório Criminal, 15:00 P.M

Mac voltou para o laboratório para terminar de processar algumas evidências, de um caso que não haviam fechado ainda.

Depois de um tempo, Mac terminou de processar as evidências e descobriu quem era o sujeito. Flack levou o suspeito para a delegacia e começaram a interrogar ele.

Departamento de Polícia de Nova York,15:30 P.M

Mac: Joseph Roberts. Preso por roubo, agressão, extorsão, falsificação e agora será preso por assassinato.

Flack: Bom, Joseph. Você conhecia a vítima?

Joseph: Não posso mentir. Eu conhecia, era minha ex- namorada.

Mac: E porque você fez isso?

Joseph:Não é o que você está pensando.

Flack:E o que você acha que eu estou pensando Joseph?

Joseph: Não foi minha culpa. Foi um acidente.

Mac: Acidente? Pode começar a falar Joseph!

Joseph:Bom, ela disse que ia falar sobre o que eu andava fazendo. Então, eu puxei a arma e apontei para ela.

Flack: Vai dizer que ela foi para cima de você e, tentou puxar a arma?

Joseph:Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

Mac: Me diga uma coisa, Joseph. Se ela lutou pela arma, porque não tinha digitais dela na arma?

Joseph: é...é...é... Tá bom, eu confesso não foi acidente.

Flack: Estou começando a gostar. Continue.

Joseph: Eu peguei a arma e mirei para ela. Mas, ela implorou para eu não atirar. Eu não queria nem saber, só queria que ela se calasse e a matei.

Mac: Agora que não vai falar nada é você. E por um bom tempo. Oficial, leve-o.

O Oficial levou Joseph para a cela, onde ele não machucaria mais ninguém. Mac voltou para o laboratório e Flack ficou na delegacia.

Quando Mac entra no carro, seu telefone toca.

Mac: Taylor.

XX: Oi, Sr. Taylor. Aqui é o Peter.

Mac: Oi, Peter. Tem notícias boas para mim?

XX:Ah, sim. Nós já terminamos por aqui. Está tudo pronto, já pode vim para cá com a sua esposa.

Mac: Obrigado, Peter.

XX: Não há de que, Sr. Taylor.

Mac desliga o celular e vai para o laboratório, pegar algumas coisas que deixou lá. Pegou suas coisas e foi direto para o seu apartamento.

Apartamento de Mac & Stella, 16:20 P.M

Mac chegou em seu apartamento e sentiu que tudo estava silêncio. Subiu direto para o seu quarto e encontrou Stella dormindo. Mac se sentou na cama, beijou a cabeça de Stella e fez carinho no rosto dela.

Quando Mac vai se levantar da cama, Stella segura a mão dele.

Mac: Oh, baby. Eu não queria acordar você. - disse Mac acariciando o rosto de Stella.

Stella: Deita aqui comigo, amor. - pediu Stella.

Mac voltou para cama e deitou junto com Stella, que se aninhou no peito dele.

Mac: Stell, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Stella: Hum, e o que é amor?

Mac:Antes, temos que arrumar nossas malas. Levar tudo que tem aqui, os objetos, fotos, quadros.

Stella: Porque?

Mac: Faz parte da surpresa. Só confie em mim tá bom?

Stella:Meu marido está misterioso. Você sabe que eu confio em você. - e beijou Mac.

Mac: Então, vamos arrumar as nossas coisas logo para não ficar tarde. - e beija Stella.

Mac e Stella começaram a arrumar as suas coisas. Minutos depois, pegaram tudo e colocaram no carro.

Mac: Amor, pegou tudo?

Stella: Deixa eu conferir. Minhas roupas, suas roupas, escova de dentes, creme dental, fio dental, shampoo, condicionador, os quadros, álbuns de fotos, roupas e acessórios do bebê. Bom está tudo aqui.

Mac: Então, podemos ir.

Mac e Stella entraram no carro e seguiram para a nova casa deles.

Residência dos Taylor's, 16:40 P.M

Chegando lá, Mac disse:

Mac: Stell, fecha os olhos. Quando eu pedi você abre.

Stella: Tá bom.

Stella fecha os olhos e é guiada por Mac até a nova casa deles.

Quando eles chegam em frente a casa, Mac pede para Stella abrir os olhos.

Mac: Pode abrir, Stell. - disse Mac segurando a mão dela.

Stella abre os olhos e fica maravilhada com o que vê.

Stella: Mac, isso é maravilhoso. A nossa casa é perfeita.

Mac:Espere só para ver o quarto do nosso garotão.

Então, Mac destranca a porta e os dois entram para ver a casa por dentro. Olham todos os cômodos e Stella fica maravilhada com o que vê.

Chegou o momento mais esperado que eles esperavam: ver o quarto do bebê.

Quarto do bebê (Nate), 17:00 P.M

Os dois foram em direção ao quarto do bebê e ficaram de frente a porta.

Mac: Está pronta, amor? - perguntou Mac abraçando Stella por trás.

Stella: Sim. - disse Stella e faz carinho no rosto de Mac.

Mac: Vamos lá, então. - disse Mac.

Os dois seguraram a maçaneta e abriram a porta. Quando abriram a porta, ficaram maravilhados com o que viram.

Stella: Mac, tudo isso é maravilhoso. - disse Stella, enchendo Mac de beijos.

Mac: Você merece tudo isso, e muito mais. - disse Mac beijando Stella.

Stella:Oh, meu amor. Você é o melhor marido do mundo. - disse Stella e fez carinho no rosto de Mac.

Mac: Você que é a melhor esposa do mundo. Nós passamos por muita coisa para podermos ficar juntos. Nós merecemos tudo isso e, como brinde está vindo o nosso menino. - disse Mac e coloca a mão na barriga de Stella.

Stella:Eu Te Amo, Mac.

Mac: Eu Também Te Amo, Stella.

E se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Stella: Sabe amor, eu estava pensando.

Mac: Hum, e o que a minha linda estava pensando?

Stella: Que nós podíamos marcar com o pessoal para vim conhecer a nossa nova casa.

Mac:Ótima ideia, amor. - e beija Stella.

Stella: Eu não imaginava tudo isso.

Mac: Isso o que, baby? - disse Mac com a mão na barriga de Stella

Stella: Nós dois aqui nessa casa, eu casada com você e esperando um filho seu. - disse Stella acariciando o rosto de Mac.

Mac: Oh, meu amor. Eu também não, mas o destino queria nós juntos e o amor nos uniu e, fez com que você esperasse esse filho maravilhoso. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Stella:Vamos tomar banho, amor? Estou precisando de um. - disse Stella segurando a mão de Mac.

Mac: Sim, vamos. Também estou precisando de um.

E os dois seguiram para o banheiro do casal para tomarem um belo banho.

Banheiro dos Taylor's, 18:00 P.M

Mac e Stella entraram no banheiro para tomarem banho. Colocaram a banheira para encher e deitaram um pouco na cama deles.

Mac: Sabe amor, eu estou muito feliz. Eu estou aqui, morando nessa casa e casado com a mulher da minha vida que está esperando um filho meu. - e fez carinho no rosto de Stella.

Stella: Oh, Mac. Você é tão fofo, por isso que eu te amo tanto.

Mac: Eu te amo muito, Stella.

Stella: Bom, eu acho que a banheira já encheu. - disse Stella se levantando.

Stella foi até o banheiro e a banheira já tinha enchido. Agora eles poderiam ir tomar banho.

Stella: Amor, já encheu a banheira. Você vai tomar banho comigo?

Mac: Sim. Estou precisando relaxar um pouco.

Mac se levanta da cama e vai em direção ao banheiro para tomar banho. Quando chega ao banheiro, os dois retiram a roupa. Mac entra primeiro e ajuda Stella a entrar na banheira.

Quando Stella entra na banheira, ela se encosta no peito de Mac e relaxa. Mac coloca as suas mãos na barriga de Stella e começa a fazer carinho.

Stella: Como é bom estar com você, Mac!

Mac: Eu amo ficar com você, minha linda.

Stella:Nem acredito que falta três meses para o nosso filho nascer!

Mac: Eu não vejo a hora! Estou muito ancioso, amor!

Stella: Eu também. - e beija a mão de Mac.

Mac cruza sua perna com a de Stella e continua com a mão em sua barriga.

Stella: Amor, posso te pedir uma coisa?

Mac: Claro que pode. O que você quiser.

Stella: Me abraça bem forte! - pediu Stella.

Mac: Claro. - disse Mac e abraça Stella.

Stella: Eu gosto de sentir os seus braços junto ao meu corpo.

Mac: Eu gosto de ficar abraçado com você. Se eu pudesse eu ficaria mais tempo abraçado com você.

Stella: Oh, meu amor. Mas o tempo que você fica comigo já é o bastante.

Mac: Eu te amo, Stella Taylor.

Stella: Eu também te amo, Mac Taylor.

E ficaram um bom tempo na banheira conversando.

Mac: Bom, precisamos sair. A água está ficando gelada.

Stella: Estava tão bom, ficar abraçada com você.

Mac: Mas teremos que sair. Amor, vamos fazer o seguinte?

Stella: O quê?

Mac: Nós vamos para o quarto, se vestirmos, deitamos na cama e colocamos um filme e eu fico abraçadinho com você. Pode ser?

Stella: Claro que pode, meu amor.

Mac saiu da banheira e ajudou Stella, colocaram o roupão e foram para o quarto.

Quarto dos Taylor's, 18:30 P.M

Mac e Stella entraram no quarto e, vestiram a roupa de dormir. Stella se deitou na cama, esperando Mac se deitar junto com ela.

Mac: Stell, está com fome?

Stella: No momento, não. Mas se quiser pedir logo.

Mac: Tá bom. Que comida você quer?

Stella: Eu quero comida italiana.

Mac: Vou pedir duas comidas italianas.

Stella: Vai comer comida italiana?

Mac: Sim. Vou acompanhar a minha linda.

Stella: Você é um fofo. Vem cá, merece mil beijinhos.

Mac se sentou na cama e Stella encheu Mac de beijos.

Stella: Amor, deita aqui comigo! - pediu Stella

Mac: Já vou deitar. Só vou colocar o filme tá bom?

Stella: Tá bom.

Quando Mac coloca o filme para assistir o pedido chegou.

Mac: Amor, eu já volto. Vou atender a porta, o nosso pedido chegou.

Stella: Tá bom.

Cozinha dos Taylor's, 20:00 P.M

Mac desce, pega o pedido, paga o entregador e vai para a cozinha.

Mac: Amor, quer jantar agora? - perguntou Mac

Stella: Sim. Eu e seu filho estamos com fome agora.

Mac: Vou colocar a mesa.

Stella se levanta e vai em direção a cozinha, onde Mac estava. Stella chega na cozinha e abraça Mac.

Stella: Posso te ajudar? - perguntou Stella

Mac: Deixa eu pensar ... Pode sim. - e beija Stella

Os dois colocaram a mesa, se sentaram um na frente do outro e começaram a jantar. Minutos depois, terminaram o jantar.

Mac pega os pratos que estavam na mesa, coloca na pia e começa a lavar.

Stella: Hum... No que será que o meu marido está pensando? - perguntou Stella.

Mac: Eu estou pensando em você. Eu só penso em você e no meu filho. - e manda um beijo para Stella.

Stella: Ouviu, filho? Seu pai acabou de dizer que só pensa em nós dois. - e acaricia a barriga.

Mac termina a louça, seca a mão, se vira e agacha perto de Stella.

Mac: Eu amo esse garotão. Você é tudo para mim, filho. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Mac: Stella Taylor, você é a mulher que eu mais amo nesse mundo. - e beija Stella.

Stella: Mac e Nate Taylor vocês são os homens que eu mais amo nesse mundo. - e beija Mac e segura a mão dele.

Mac: Vamos assistir o filme agora, amor? - pergunta Mac.

Stella: Sim. Vamos. - disse Stella se levantando.

Mac abraça Stella por trás e coloca sua mão na barriga dela e juntos vão para o quarto.

Quarto dos Taylor's, 21:00 P.M

Os dois se deitam na cama, Mac tirou a camisa e se deitou. Stella se aninhou no peito nu de Mac e começaram a assistir o filme.

Minutos depois, o sono falou mais alto que eles e foram dormir.

Stella: Boa Noite, Mac. - e o beija.

Mac: Boa Noite, querida. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac:Boa noite, filho. - e beija a barriga de Stella.

Stella adormeceu nos braços de Mac que estava segurando sua mão e ficaram asim até o amanhecer.


	8. Bem Vindo, Nate Taylor

Residência dos Taylor's, 15: 00 P.M

3 meses depois ...

Mac e Stella estavam em sua casa, quando Stella começa a sentir umas dores fortes. Mac estava no quarto e, Stella começa a gritar por ele.

Stella: Maaaccccc! - grita Stella

Mac: Que foi, meu amor?

Stella: A hora chegou! Minha bolsa estourou. O nosso filho está pra nascer.

Mac: Oh meu Deus! Espera um pouquinho amor, vou pegar as coisas. - disse Mac correndo de volta para o quarto.

Mac pega as coisas e volta para a sala, tranca as portas da casa e pega a chave do carro e vão para a garagem.

Mac coloca Stella no carro e dá a partida direto para o hospital. No caminho, Mac estava com a mão na barriga de Stella.

Mac: Agüenta firme, meu amor. Já estamos quase chegando.

Stella: Vamos um pouco mais rápido, Mac.

Mac: Espera um pouquinho, filho. Papai está quase chegando no hospital. - e coloca sua mão em cima da mão de Stella.

Mac acelerou um pouco para chegar mais rápido no hospital.

Metropolitan Hospital Center, 16:00 P.M

Mac chegou ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou, estacionou e segurou Stella.

Mac: Alguém ajude! A bolsa da minha esposa estourou. - disse Mac.

Nessa hora apareceu duas enfermeiras e colocaram Stella numa cadeira de rodas e a levaram para a sala de parto. Mac ligou para o pessoal para avisar que seu filho ia nascer. Depois, que ligou para o pessoal, foi ficar com Stella.

Mac: Hey, baby. Eu estou aqui. - disse Mac.

Stella: Mac, segura a minha mão. - pediu Stella.

Mac segura a mão de Stella e faz carinho no rosto dela.

Mac: Está tudo bem, querida. Eu estou aqui do seu lado e, não sairei daqui.

Stella: Eu te Amo.

Mac: Eu também te amo. - e beija Stella.

Os médicos chegaram e foram fazer o parto de Stella.

Mac:Vamos lá, querida. É só empurrar.

Stella respira e começa a empurrar e, ao mesmo tempo estava apertando a mão de Mac.

Stella: Eu não agüento mais empurrar, Mac.

Mac: Vamos lá, baby. Empurra mais um pouquinho. - e beija a mão dela.

Stella: Eu Te Amo, Mac.

Mac: Eu também te amo, Stella. Agora vamos fazer o nosso filho nascer. Eu não vou sair daqui, eu prometo.

Stella recupera o ar e empurra novamente. Quando menos se espera ouviram o choro dele.

XY:Parabéns. Seu filho nasceu. - e o entregou para Stella.

Stella: Ele é lindo, Mac. É a sua cara. Os olhos, queixo, bochecha

Mac: Seja Bem- Vindo, Nate Taylor.

Stella: Quer segurá-lo, amor?

Mac: Tem certeza?

Stella: Tenho. - disse Stella.

Stella entregou o bebê para que Mac pudesse segurar.

Mac: Hey, Nate. Seja Bem- Vindo à esse mundo.

A enfermeira foi até lá, para que pudesse dá um banho nele. Segundos depois, ela levou o bebê para o quarto onde Stella estava.

Quarto 580, 17:00 P.M

Mac estava sentado na cadeira que estava do lado da cama de Stella e começou a fazer carinho no rosto dela.

Stella: Agora a nossa família, está completa meu amor!

Mac: A família que eu mais amo nesse mundo! - e beija Stella.

Stella beija a cabeça de Nate e diz:

Stella: Meu pequeno Taylor.

Nessa hora, o pessoal chega no quarto de Stella.

Flack: Licença!

Mac: Hey, Flack! - e abraça o amigo.

Flack: Parabéns, Mac. - e se abraçam.

Sheldon: E como vai o mais novo "papai" do laboratório?

Mac: Muito feliz, Sheldon

Adam: Parabéns, Chefe. Merece toda a felicidade do mundo!

Mac: Obrigado, Adam. - e o abraça.

Danny: Grande Mac. Parabéns meu amigo. - e o abraça

Mac: Obrigado, Danny.

Lindsay: Hey, Mac. Parabéns. - e dá um beijo no rosto dele.

Mac: Muito obrigado, Linds.

Stella: Hey, pessoal. Quem quer segurar o meu pequenino?

Lindsay: Eu vou primeiro.

Flack: Porque?

Lindsay: Porque sou a melhor amiga dela.

Flack: Sei.

Stella entregou o bebê para que Lindsay o segurasse.

Lindsay: Hey, Nate. Mac ele é a sua cara.

Mac: Exagero seu.

Lindsay: Claro que é. Olha os olhos deles, o queixo, a bochecha e o cabelo.

Mac ficou do lado de Stella, e falou:

Mac: Pessoal, eu e a Stell temos um comunicado.

Flack: Qual é?

Stella: Danny e Linds, vocês aceitam serem padrinhos do nosso filho?

Danny: Claro que aceitamos.

Mac abraça os dois e fica superfeliz por terem aceitado.

Danny: Agora é a minha vez de segurar o meu afilhado. - disse Danny.

Lindsay, entregou o bebê para que Danny o segurasse.

Danny: Mac! Ele é a sua cara! - disse Danny.

Mac: Porque todos dizem que ele é a minha cara?

Stella: Porque ele é, amor. Ele é o seu retrato completo.

Flack: Já esperei demais. Agora é minha vez de segurar o Taylor II.

Danny entregou o bebê para o Flack, que estava louco para segurar ele.

Flack:Hey, garotão. O tio Flack vai te ensinar muitas coisas.

Mac:Olha lá o que você vai ensinar para o meu filho, Flack.

Sheldon: Vindo do Flack é melhor ter cuidado mesmo. - e começa a rir.

Flack: Eu vou ensiná-lo a jogar beisebol.

Adam: Pelo menos será algo interessante.

Sheldon: Essa eu quero ver, Flack ensinando o pequeno Taylor a jogar beisebol. - e começa a rir

Depois foi a vez de Sheldon e do Adam segurar o bebê. Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, depois saíram deixando Mac e Stella a sós no quarto.

Mac: Estou superfeliz, amor. Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu te prometo que serei o melhor pai do mundo.

Stella: Você já é o melhor. Só de cuidar de nós dois, você é tudo para mim.

Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que Stella adormeceu. E Mac ficou lá, velando o sono dela.

Residência dos Taylor's, 10:00 P.M

5 dias depois ...

Mac e Stella saíram do hospital e, voltaram para casa. Chegando lá, Mac estaciona o carro e ajuda a Stella sair do carro.

Mac: De volta a nossa casa. - e segura a mão de Stella.

Stella: Até que enfim. Não agüentava mais ficar lá. - disse Stella segurando o bebê.

Mac abre a porta, coloca a bolsa do bebê na poltrona e se sentou no sofá, acompanhado por Stella.

Mac: Como ele é lindo. - disse Mac fazendo carinho no bebê.

Stella: Quer segurar ele? - pergunta Stella.

Mac: Claro. - disse Mac com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Stella entregou o bebê, para que Mac o segurasse.

Mac: O bebê mais lindo. - disse Mac sorrindo.

Stella: É lindo que nem o pai. - e beija Mac.

Mac: Que nem a mãe também. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac coloca o seu dedo na mão de Nate, que fica segurando.

Mac: Olha amor, que lindo. - disse Mac sorrindo.

Stella fica olhando Mac todo carinhoso com o filho e, beija a bochecha dele que sorri para ela.

Mac: Eu Te Amo! - e beija Stella.

Stella: Eu Também Te Amo, Minha Vida! - e retribui o beijo

Quarto de Nate Taylor, 11:00 P.M

Demorou um pouquinho, Nate dormiu nos braços de Mac. Mac se levantou, acompanhado de Stella e foram em direção ao quarto do bebê e, Mac o colocou no berço.

Mac: Durma bem, Nate. - e beija a cabeça do bebê.

Stella: Meu anjinho. - e beija a cabeça do filho.

Stella abraça Mac por trás e ficam um tempo velando o sono do filho deles.

Mac: Agora, tudo está do jeito que nós queríamos! - e beijou a mão de Stella.

Stella: Com certeza. Eu estou muito feliz com vocês dois do meu lado.

Os dois saem do quarto do bebê e vão para o quarto deles.

Quarto dos Taylor's, 11:20 A.M

Mac & Stella foram para o quarto deles, descansarem um pouco pois estavam muito cansados. Mac tirou os sapatos, tirou a camisa e deitou na cama junto de Stella que deitou no peito nu dele.

Stella: Mac sabe do que eu estava lembrando?

Mac: Do que?

Stella: Quando eu falei para você que estava grávida.

Mac: Foi a melhor notícia da minha vida. - e beija Stella.

Stella: E agora ele está dormindo no quarto ao lado. - disse Stella.

Mac: Somos uma família linda. - e beija a cabeça de Stella.

Como os dois estavam cansados, foram dormir.

Stella: Amor, estou com um pouco de sono. Vou dormir. - disse Stella.

Mac: Eu estou cansado e com sono. Também vou descansar um pouco. - disse Mac acariciando os cachos de Stella.

Stella: Te amo.

Mac: Também te amo.

Minutos depois, caíram no sono.

Algumas horas mais tarde ... (14:00 P.M)

Mac acorda e vê que Stella ainda está dormindo, então ele fica observando Stella dormir. Um tempo depois, Stella acorda e vê que Mac está a observando.

Mac: Dormiu bem?

Stella: Muito bem. Quando você está comigo, eu sempre durmo bem.

Mac: Está com fome? - pergunta Mac acariciando o rosto de Stella.

Stella: Sim. Eu dormi até agora e a fome está falando mais alto que eu.

Mac:Que comida você vai querer?

Stella: Comida Japonesa.

Mac: Vou ligar para o restaurante.

Nessa mesma hora, Nate acorda.

Mac: Estou vendo que o Nate também está com fome.

Stella: Sim. Vou até lá amamentá-lo. - disse Stella se levantando.

Mac pega o telefone e liga para o restaurante, para fazer o pedido do almoço deles.

Quarto de Nate Taylor, 14:20 P.M

Stella entra no quarto, pega Nate no braço, senta na cadeira de balanço e começa amamentá-lo. Depois de amamentá-lo, foi trocar a fralda dele.

Stella trocou a fralda do bebê e foi ao encontro de Mac que estava assistindo Tv na sala.

Sala dos Taylor's, 14:30 P.M

Stella: Olha só quem acordou! - disse Stella sentando no sofá.

Mac: Hey, garotão. - disse Mac fazendo carinho no filho.

Mac estava conversando com o filho, que começou a sorrir para ele.

Mac: O bebê mais fofo desse mundo! - e beija a bochecha dele.

Stella: Ele é o meu fofinho. - e beija a cabeça do filho.

O pedido havia chegado e Mac foi atender a porta.

XY: Aqui está o seu pedido, senhor.

Mac: Obrigado.

Mac paga o entregador e fecha a porta.

Mac:O nosso almoço chegou. - disse Mac indo para a cozinha.

Stella: Graças à Deus. Estou morrendo de fome. - disse Stella se levantando.

Cozinha dos Taylor's, 14:40 P.M

Stella se levantou indo em direção à cozinha.

Stella: Amor, faz um favor para mim? - pediu Stella.

Mac: Claro meu amor, o que quiser. - disse Mac.

Stella: Pega o carrinho para eu colocar o Nate nele.

Mac: Claro. - disse Mac.

Mac foi em direção ao quarto e pegou o carrinho do Nate e voltou para a cozinha.

Mac: Aqui está o carrinho, para colocar o meu amigão. - disse Mac fazendo carinho na cabeça de Nate.

Stella coloca Nate no carrinho e, coloca o cinto nele. Depois foi arrumar a mesa para que pudesse almoçar junto com Mac.

Mac: Olha só amigão, o que o papai trouxe para você brincar: um chocalho para fazer barulho no ouvido da sua mãe. - e entrega o brinquedo para o filho que fica todo feliz.

Stella: Muito bonito, Sr. Taylor! Vou colocar ele para fazer barulho no seu ouvido, quando estiver dormindo! - e dá um selinho em Mac.

Mac: Ah é, Sra. Taylor? - e beija Stella.

Stella: É, sim. - e retribui o beijo.

Mac:Por isso que eu te amo. - disse Mac.

Stella:Amor, me ajuda aqui! - pediu Stella.

Mac: O que a minha rainha deseja? - perguntou Mac.

Stella: Pega os pratos ali em cima, pra mim. É alto e eu não alcanço. - disse Stella.

Mac: Tá bom. - disse Mac indo em direção ao armário.

Mac foi até o armário e retirou os pratos e, os entregou à Stella para que pudesse colocá-los na mesa.

Os dois sentam um na frente do outro e começam a almoçar.

Mac: Sabe, amor... Tudo isso é perfeito. O que eu mais queria era formar uma família com você e, aqui estamos nós: eu, você e o nosso garoto.

Stella: Oh, meu amor. O meu sonho foi realizado, só de estar casada com você e com o nosso filho já é o bastante para a minha felicidade. - e segura a mão dele.

Mac: Eu te amo, minha linda.

Stella: Eu também te amo, meu príncipe!

Stella junta os pratos e coloca tudo dentro da pia e começa a lavar a louça.


End file.
